Trouble For The Super Tots
by OnyxNoches
Summary: Kindergarden sucks-especially when your worst enemy sits next to you! But, what if you suddenly found out that they actually like you? The Powerpuffs find this out.
1. Bad Mood Buttercup

**Trouble For The Super Tots**

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

The Powerpuff Girls were having a normal day in Miss Keane's class. Buttercup wasn't paying attention to Bubbles' (who was being her overly-happy self), while she was telling both her sisters about her new drawing, because she was in a bad mood from the previous day...

FLASHBACK

The Puffs and the Ruffs were fighting, as usual, because the boys had robbed a candy store. As you can imagine it was counter-part versus counter-part-Greens, Reds and Blues. Brick was glaring at Blossom as if she were the scum of the Earth-and for her the same to him. Bubbles was blushing while trying to punch Boomer, not too hard for obvious reasons of her thinking he's cute. Boomer was thinking Bubbles looked sweet today, but then his mind overcame his heart to say** "Are you nuts? She's a Powerpuff! Destroy her!" **He then came to his "senses" and started to try and punch her, like he normally would. Buttercup however was not hesitant in the least in trying to get Butch to cough up his breakfast with a power-punch to the stomach. She loved getting the chance to make villains look weak, especially him. Butch was grinning and twitching like a maniac, his usual stance, while trying for a round-house kick to his opponent's head. Unluckily for Buttercup his kick landed, hard, and he sent her flying through the closest store window. Buttercup picked herself up, wincing from the glass shards in her skin, gritting her teeth and glaring at the miniature psycho-path in front of her.

Again lady-luck wasn't with Buttercup because when she was about to blast Butch with her laser vision his brother, Brick, called "Yo bro, time to bounce we got the goods so let's get back to the shack!" And Butch flew away, his green streak following close behind.

END FLASHBACK

BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW

I can't believe those punks got away! I was just about to send that brat into the next dimension when his stupid leader came. Why can't Blossom keep an eye on her counter-part? She's meant to be the smart one!

Bubbles does realise I'm not listening to her, right? If not she really _**is **_a blonde. No wonders why _**her **_counter-part is such a twit. But seriously, when I see that freak again his own brothers won't be able to recognise his face!

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Bubbles was still talking to her sisters, when a large explosion went off. The girls all looked up, then the hotline started to ring.

**Want to know what happens next? Then review and rate!**


	2. Conflict Arises

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 2-Conflict Arises

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW _

_Bubbles was still talking to her sisters, when a large explosion went off. The girls all looked up, and then the hotline started to ring..._

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Blossom raced to the phone and picked it up."Who's the enemy today Mayor? "She exclaimed. He replied with"It's the Rowdyruff Boys! They are destroying the harbour! The poor sailors! And come to think of it, the poor pickle vendor! He's working the harbour today! Oh woe is me, my poor pickles! "Then all that could be heard from the phone was whimpers from the Mayor and some words of comfort from Miss Bellum.

Blossom was used to these wines from the Mayor about his"precious "pickles being in danger, so she just put the phone back in place and called to her sisters "Girls! The boys are at it again! Move out! "

BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW

Perfect! I wanted to get that dumb idiot back, but I didn't think that I would be able to this soon! He is** so** going to regret being born! (Especially considering he was born in a toilet, what a way huh?)

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

The girls rushed out their classroom door; the school couldn't afford to keep repairing the roof; and flew through the sky, their own respective coloured streak following them.

BUTCH'S POINT OF VIEW

Why do we have to keep annoying the **Powder**puffs? Seriously, I know Brick thinks highly of *us* *cough* himself *cough* but he is really asking for the pink puff, I didn't bother to remember her name, to kick his behind straight to a social worker to deal with us. It's not that I don't like roughing up Butterbutt-my nickname for my **dear **counter-part, the only name I bother to remember- but she is eventually gunna kick my butt to kingdom come. Yeah, yeah, Butch, the toughest Rowdyruff, scared of a wittle girly girl? Well I'm not! I just don't want to push my luck so far over the line that I end up with permanent bruises and scars (thank you chemical X for your healing properties!).

Boomer gets it easy; he gets the girlish one out of the three, who can barely punch in my opinion, and what does he do when he** could** be killing her? He **falls** for her that's what! He thinks I can't tell? Every time we fight the girls he gets a glassy look in his eyes that practically **screams **"Aint she cute?" And Brick's no better! I think he has a crush on pinky but even **he **doesn't realise it yet!

But not me! I aint falling for no dang puff! Nope! Not happening! Not in a million kazillion years... OK maybe a little... Why else do you think I like teasing her?

But back to the matter at hand, even though I don't** have** hands, is that we're destroying the dumb harbour to get the puffs to come. "Stop" "Right" "There" "Rowdyruff Boys!" Ahh, right on time.

**Rate and review-if it wasn't obvious I don't own The Powerpuff Girls or Rowdyruff Boys. **


	3. Payback For The Flashback

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 3-Payback For The Flashback

_But back to the matter at hand, even though I don't__** have**__ hands, is that we're destroying the dumb harbour to get the puffs to come. "Stop" "Right" "There" "Rowdyruff Boys!" Ahh, right on time._

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

The boys were interrupted in throwing yachts around the harbour, and at each other, as the girls landed in front of them with scowls adorning their faces. As usual the boys dropped whatever they were holding to glare at their counter-parts. The six children stood and faced their respective opponent, daring them to make the first move. Eventually the boys, impatient as they are, charged at the girls, only for their faces to meet with something hard and cold-a brick wall, because the girls had moved out of the way. The girls stood and snickered while the boys fumed about missing their target, more Brick than Butch or Boomer, then taking aim for another assault on the girls, but they missed again when the girls flew up, and the boys were travelling so fast they went through a block of flats.

The problem the boys were having wasn't that the girls kept moving, but it DID have to do with their individual thoughts ABOUT the girls...

Brick was thinking that Blossom's hair bow looked nice, then he mentally slapped himself for thinking something **nice **about the pink puff, or"babe"as he sometimes called her.

Boomer was thinking that Bubbles' eyes were **really** blue, as you would if you hadn't seen them, like the colour of the sky actually, that they were pretty. Then he realised what he was thinking and PHYSICALLY slapped himself...Idiot (as Brick would say).

Butch however was paying attention to **everything** about Buttercup, how her hair had that cute little flip, how her eyes were the colour of fresh cut grass, and that her mouth was in her signature smirk/maniacal grin, he thought it suited her (same as it suited him). He found he was quite often in this state of mind so he just had to blink to be out of it.

The girls at this time were wondering why the boys all had a glassy look in their eyes (and why Boomer slapped himself) but thought nothing of it so they charged their laser vision and hit the boys with a direct hit. The boys hadn't noticed the girls charging up so the laser hit them full force and sent them into another building.

The girls were laughing their heads off at this point and Blossom said to her sisters" Right girls, the" trash "has been taken out, and I think I head the school bell just now so we can head home! " Buttercup then called to the" trash ""Maybe next time you'll be able to last** two **minutes instead of one! " Then she and her sisters flew home (pink, blue and green streaks following them all the way) giggling like the school girls that they are.

After the girls left the boys were grumbling about their loss. But what they didn't know was that someone was watching the whole fight, and watched them as they floated home.

? POINT OF VIEW

Hmmm...What can I do about this little situation I wonder?

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

The stranger then got an evil looking grin on his face, and he proceeded home, laughing the whole way.

**Want to know who this new character is? Then rate and review!**


	4. Stupid Cupid

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 4-Stupid Cupid

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_The stranger then got an evil looking grin on his face, and he proceeded home, laughing the whole way._

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW-WITH THE GIRLS

The girls just arrived home, to be greeted by their beloved father/creator-Professor as they called him. Despite that his children were super-powered, and used to being the city's protectors, he still worried for their well-being so was always glad to see them home safe and sound."Who was it this time girls? "He asked."The Rowdyruffs. "Replied Buttercup, still with her maniacal grin plastered in place. She then went on to tell him that"They were no match for us! "And" They were practically crying! "And so on, and so on.

Bubbles was giggling over the fact that she had seen Boomer get a glassy look in his eye when he looked at her (how she alone and not her sisters too realised this she didn't know) and she continued this train of thought by thinking**" Boomer is sooo cute! I wonder what he was thinking about! "**And, as any five year old girl would if they realised the boy they liked was staring at them, she started to blush and giggle-so much so that she got a funny look from Blossom that basically said" _OK...Has she been eating crayons again?_ "

Blossom however was thinking that all three boys had funny looks on their faces that had never been there before when the Puffs and Ruffs fought. She thought about asking the Professor about it but decided not to. She figured it would be better to ask Miss Keane about it; after all she is a child's teacher.

WITH THE BOYS

Brick was still wondering how he could think anything nice, let alone anything, about a girl; his counter-part no less.

Boomer was still wondering about how cute Bubbles was and" How could I not of noticed that the first time I saw her?... Oh yeah! She was covered in octopus goo! "...He really IS slow...

Butch was thinking of ways to stop himself from going into" goo-goo eyes "state when around Buttercup. If he couldn't his fighting would be seriously messed up, along with his face and body.

?'S POINT OF VIEW

Well, well, well... young love never ceases to amaze me... The young red boy seemed to be in disbelief he's in love with his pink opponent...either that or he still doesn't realise it...Yet.

The blue looked to be more believing that he likes the young blonde with pigtails, but he doesn't seem to WANT that feeling for her... Again I say yet.

The green lad seemed to have been this way before; he also seems more in touch with it as he appeared to be taking in everything about his crush, the green girl with black hair. I may not have to convince him fully; just his team mates.

The work of Cupid is never done, how am I going to get them in the same place when they can't fight?... I've got it! They can't fight if they're somewhere public with more laws than the harbour...

**Well you've found out who the stranger was, but want to know what he's going to do to our pint-sized heroines/villains? Then rate and review! **


	5. The Boys Blush

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 5- The Boys Blush

_?'S POINT OF VIEW_

_The work of Cupid is never done, how am I going to get them in the same place when they can't fight?... I've got it! They can't fight if they're somewhere public with more laws than the harbour..._

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Cupid decided to pay a visit to a man who owed him a favour or two, Jack Wednesday,( the social worker) and get him to convince, or force, the Ruffs into going to school like he did with the Gang Green Gang (dumb name if you asked him). Jack agreed and went to go find the pint-sized terrors, after heading to the Professor to get some antidote X if necessary, to drag the boys with him to Pokey Oaks kindergarden the next day. Cupid then went to visit Miss Keane and make her aware that three other super-powered kids would be joining her class. She went quite pale as she imagined the children having a fight; and her having to clean it up. But after Cupid telling her WHY the boys would join her class, to be with their crushes, she immediately perked up as she thought of the possible young love moments and quickly agreed to the boys being her students.

Jack didn't have to search for very long for the boys because they were exactly where he thought they would be; still grumbling in" their "shack (really Fuzzy Lumpkin's but he didn't care about that for the time being) about losing to the girls. He knocked on the door and when one of them, Boomer, answered it, he gave him an annoyed look, then said" Aren't you boys supposed to be in school? "

The boys stopped sulking and they all cracked up at this stranger telling them what to do. Brick proclaimed" Who are you to tell us to do ANYTHING grandpa? "He and his brothers then continued to laugh at Jack's expense. Jack didn't find this funny so went on to say" Your young girlfriends attend school, so why shouldn't you? "All three boys stopped laughing at the word" girlfriend "and immediately their faces all turned white, followed by a red that would put Brick's hat to shame.

BUTCH'S POINT OF VIEW

Hold up... I would get to see Butterbutt everyday... And not turn black, blue, yellow and green (which I have enough of in my clothes, not needed on my skin, already) from the bruises that would normally come from me seeing/annoying her?... I'M IN! The only thing that could be a problem is my bros... But then again they're starting to fall for pinky and pigtails pretty hard already...

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Jack saw Butch getting a small smile on his face, he was about to crack a grin but decided not to embarrass the boy by letting him know that his feelings on this matter were clear to him. The other two however were a different story. He thought they were having mental battles with themselves; probably thinking about whether to agree to going or not.

Boomer was thinking that he could get along with Bubbles for once and not have to annoy her; maybe he could even share crayons with her! This thought made him smile. His next thought however made him frown-his brothers would never agree to it. This made his heart sink.

Brick was thinking that he would constantly be able to annoy Blossom, the smarty pants, everyday**"** **and possibly be nice to her once in a while "**his heart added silently. This made his face scrunch up, then soften when he realised fighting with himself was stupid (more so than Boomer in his opinion).

Brick took one look at each of his brothers, sighed then said to Jack with a small grin" When do we start? "

**Well it looks like the boys are going to school! To find out how their first day goes, rate and review! **


	6. First Days Suck

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 6- First Days Suck

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW _

_Brick took one look at each of his brothers, sighed then said to Jack with a small grin" When do we start? "_

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

It was Tuesday-the day after the fight. Jack Wednesday was planning on showing the boys around the classrooms in Pokey Oaks Kindergarden, though they had passed by it on occasion they had never been inside. His plan didn't go according though because Miss Keane and her students, including our girls, were already taking attendance when he got the boys there to make sure they actually did as he told them to do.

Miss Keane looked up from her desk when the door opened and Jack waltzed in like he owned the place, she really disliked him from their last encounter when his "boys" (the Gang Green Gang) caused most of her students mental trauma from the dodge balls that were aimed at their heads before the Powerpuff girls intervened and she threw one of the balls at Jack.

"Jack it's nice to see you. I take it these boys are the new students I was recently informed about?" She questioned although she already knew, and loved, the answer she would get. "Yes Keane they are. Goodbye boys." As a silent thought he added "good luck".

MISS KEANE'S POINT OF VIEW  
>Oh my! I can't wait until the children realise what was meant to be...And if what Cupid told me yesterday was true the boys are practically there already! Oh the girls are pulling faces and the boys are looking quite sheepish about seeing the girls so I think it would be best if I introduced them now. "Well class, if you couldn't already tell, these are our new students, Brick, Butch and Boomer! Say hello to them everyone!" "Hello Brick, Butch and Boomer!"Came the chorus of voices that is my class. Unfortunately, the only ones who did not call out hello were the ones who were the entire reason the boys are here in the first place, the Powerpuff Girls!<p>

Luckily though Bubbles looked like she was blushing when she saw Boomer glance at her, and she bent her head down to look at the table. I can't say the same for her sisters though. Buttercup looked immensely ticked off that the boys were joining our class, and to prove her point she glared at the boys, but Butch the most out of the three. Blossom looked like she was formulating a way in which to keep the boys at bay should they attempt to hurt or harm any of the students or her sisters. She was eyeing the boys cautiously and when Brick looked at her, she turned her focus to his brothers.

I think it's time I gave the boys their seating arrangement. Ha ha ha... "Well boys, it looks like you will be sitting next to the Powerpuff Girls as there are no other seats. Brick next to Blossom, Boomer next to Bubbles and Butch next to Buttercup!"

"WHAT!"Came the girl's reaction.

**Well as a start the girls don't seem too happy... what can happen to change that? To find out rate and review! **


	7. Recess Rush

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 7-Recess Rush

_MISS KEANE'S POINT OF VIEW_

_"Well boys, it looks like you will be sitting next to the Powerpuff Girls as there are no other seats. Brick next to Blossom, Boomer next to Bubbles and Butch next to Buttercup!"_

_"WHAT!"Came the girl's reaction._

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

The boys turned paler at the girl's reaction; also they turned their eyes to the floor with a slight blush adorning their cheeks. Blossom and Buttercup stood up immediately and tried to convince Miss Keane that she just made a big mistake for willingly letting another group of boys that are pains in their necks into their class AND asking the Ruffs to sit next to them. Bubbles however seemed more willing to have the girls' counter-parts in their class as her" What! "Was one of joy and suspense instead of anger. She jumped up and floated over to Boomer to say" Come on then! Sit down; we're going to start arts and crafts soon! "And she grabbed his hand (which I happen to think is more of a stump) to lead him to her table with a large grin on her face.

Boomer's blush was made a lot more obvious by Bubbles action so he tried to hide it from her behind his bangs; he was unsuccessful, she saw it AND the giant grin he also was trying to hide from her. Seeing this made her, already massive, smile widen and she sat Boomer down next to her, both of them blissfully unaware of the glares her sisters were giving her, and the jealous sneers his brothers were giving him as she started a conversation with him about chalk(Ahh... Simpletons).

BRICK AND BUTCH'S POINT OF VIEW

Why can't MY counter-part greet me like that instead of pigtails greeting Boomer?

BLOSSOM AND BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW

HAS SHE GONE COMPLETLY NUTS?

MISS KEANE'S POINT OF VIEW

Great! Bubbles appears to be pleased that Boomer is here so we are one third of the way to completing our goal of having the kids getting along, possibly better than" just friends "!

Ahh... Cupid was right, young love, and helping to make it happen, is truly the best thing anyone can see in their life! It is utterly sweet and wonderful; I wish more of the boys in my class would come right out to the girls THEY like! For instance, Robin and Mike, they are completely too shy and blah blah blah...

**Let's leave her alone to her young love fantasies for now... What about the kids of the class' thoughts?**

KIDS IN THE CLASS POINT OF VIEW...

OK...I just hope no one bones get broken if a fight goes down between the Puffs and the Ruffs...

PUFFS AND RUFF'S POINT OF VIEW

This, is gunna be a LONG day...Recess especially...

**Yeah kids of the class, I think every adult figure in this story is thinking that too... Well what do you think? Rate and review to make me aware!**


	8. Ways To Play

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 8-Ways To Play

_PUFFS AND RUFF'S POINT OF VIEW_

_This, is gunna be a LONG day...Recess especially..._

BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW

Oh this is juuuust perfect... Why do THEY have to be here? Now I'm going to have to put up with" Twitchy ", A.K.A Butch, at school as well as when he, and his dimwit brothers, tries to destroy Townsville!...

Hey, why does he have a sad and hopeless look on his face? The only one who's supposed to cause that is ME! Not because I don't want to see him sad because of anyone else's doing... Because I want to be the only one who gives him that feeling... Yeah that's what I was going to say!... Hey why does he have a blush on his face?... What's wrong with me? Why do I care what that dolt is thinking, or doing for that matter? The reason he's blushing has nothing to do with me!... Right?

BUTCH'S POINT OF VIEW

Why does she look like she's concentrating?... She looks like she's having a mental war, much like the one I had about coming here in the first place!... It couldn't be because of me!... Can it?

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other, and with an unspoken agreement, they both stood up and grabbed the boys' hands and all but dragged them to their seats. Miss Keane didn't appreciate the girls' hostility, but decided it was probably the best she would get out of them... For now.

With everyone in their seats, Miss Keane proceeded with the attendance sheet, adding the boys' names into it of course. Since the boys' introduction took longer than she had anticipated, immediately after she finished the role it was time for recess. As the bell went, Miss Keane called the Puffs and the Ruffs over to her desk to discuss something." Well boys, as it's your first day here, I want the girls to show you around the playground! And by the way, I don't want to have to do any clean up if you start a battle, so don't start one! ""Rats... "Was Buttercup's rebuttal.

" Come on! I want to show you the jungle gym! "Was Bubbles' reaction as she grabbed Boomer's hand once again to drag him somewhere, though this was clearly not hated as Boomer openly smiled and raced to keep up with her. Buttercup grabbed Butch by his ear and pulled it in the direction of the football pitch, as he whined to her to let go; they, kids in the class, had all planned to play tag rugby today.

Blossom however was having a problem; where could she bring a hot head like Brick so that he will not cause trouble?... Then it hit her as she watched Brick have a look at the book shelf, intrigued as to what they were; remember he doesn't know how to spell" dum " correctly, let alone read books. So she decided to spend her recess teaching him a few ways to read; provided he didn't complain to her about it. He didn't so she took him to the big tree and they read a book in the shade for the rest of recess.

**Well we know how everyone plans to spend recess, but how will the tag rugby game go? Rate and Review! I also might not be able to update as much anymore because I am going back to school from the Halloween holidays, but I still intend to add to my story at least once a week.**


	9. Humiliation Renewed

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 9-Humiliation Renewed

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_Blossom however was having a problem; where could she bring a hot head like Brick so that he will not cause trouble?... Then it hit her as she watched Brick have a look at the book shelf, intrigued as to what they were; remember he doesn't know how to spell" dum " correctly, let alone read books. So she decided to spend her recess teaching him a few ways to read; provided he didn't complain to her about it. He didn't so she took him to the big tree and they read a book in the shade for the rest of recess._

**Well we have seen what the Reds and the Blues are doing during recess today, but how is the Tag rugby game going with the Greens?**

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

After Buttercup had literally dragged Butch, by the ear, to the rugby pitch the boys in their class started to mumble and argue over whose team Buttercup would be on and whose team Butch will be on. Obviously they knew the Greens were overly competitive, and they wanted to exploit that, along with the fact they wanted to see a good battle go down, to see which super powered kid was better; male versus female.

It was finally decided "the new kid" would be on Mike Believe's team, and Buttercup would be on Mitchell "Mitch" Michelson's team. Butch knew he would be opposed to Buttercup, to make it fair for the other team, but he was still annoyed at the fact he had to face off with her, as usual. He also didn't like the fact that Mitch kept whispering to Buttercup and she kept laughing. This brought out more anger and was REALLY pleased to find out he might get the chance to tackle Mitch for the ball, on the occasion he actually got it.

Robin, due to the fact she did actually like Mike, blew the whistle for everyone to start playing. Buttercup immediately got the ball and scored the first try, without anyone getting near her tags, and without using her super powers. Then Butch got the first try for his team, also not using his powers. This annoyed the team captains but they were glad that they were scoring.

The game was still at a tie after the Greens had scored a few more tries, one bad thing was at this point in time Mitch had the ball and Butch tackled him hard. This annoyed Buttercup, Mitch was her friend, so she decided to get even. The next time Butch got the ball she tackled him, only this time it wasn't him that fell to the ground... It was his trousers...

The next thing Buttercup knew, she was looking at a pair of cartoon styled underwear. At this revelation she stood up and started laughing outright at him. Butch pulled his trousers up, blushing furiously of course, and flew away to the other side of the play ground. The teams were wondering what had happened as Butch had reacted too quick for them to see his trousers go down so they wondered why he flew off in the middle of the game.

By now Buttercup realised she had done something really wrong, even villains had feelings. So she stopped laughing and followed the direction that Butch had left in. The team still confused about their AWOL team mates but decided that, since they had even numbers again, they would continue their game.

**Well...How is Buttercup going to apologise to Butch for doing to him what Blossom had done to his brother, even though Brick's experience was worse,? To find out, I'm saying this too many times, rate and review!**


	10. Apologies And Assumptions

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 10-Apologies And Assumptions

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_By now Buttercup realised she had done something really wrong, even villains had feelings. So she stopped laughing and followed the direction that Butch had left in. The team still confused about their AWOL team mates but decided that, since they had even numbers again, they would continue their game._

BUTCH'S POINT OF VIEW

Oh man! Why did she do that! Did tackling her friend, that looks like he wishes he was **more **than, mean that much to her that she had to humiliate me, not just by tackling me, but by pulling down my trousers AND then LAUGHING at me!

I swear my cheeks are NEVER going to stop being this horrible red colour! Red is Brick's colour, not mine! This is why I'm glad my colour can only mean jealousy (or bruises), instead of embarrassment. Oh no! Here she comes, dang it! Why couldn't my sweater be a hoodie?

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Buttercup floated over to Butch looking rather sheepish, much like he did at the start of the day, while he looked anywhere but directly at her (trying, and failing, to hide his flushed face and distraught expression). She eventually reached him and stopped floating and her feet touched the ground. She stood there for a moment, contemplating what to say to her green counter-part. Then, she sat down next to him and turned her head to face him, while he turned his in the other direction, refusing to give her what he thought was the satisfaction of him being humiliated (he was just glad his brothers didn't see because they would have laughed, which would have caused him to shrink, much like he did when Buttercup made him bite his tongue when he was resurrected by HIM).

Buttercup gingerly placed her hand on Butch's shoulder, as he looked up astonished, she blushed and told him," I'm sorry. I actually didn't intend to do that but I couldn't help myself from laughing at your expression. Again, sorry. "When she finished her apology she gently pecked Butch on the cheek, blushing FURIOUSLY, and she ran back inside as the second the bell went to signal recess was over, much to her pride's saviour.

As what she had just said, an apology (not something you were ever likely to get from Buttercup), washed over Butch, and the fact she kissed him without her sisters' order to try and destroy him, he let a smile so wide you think it wasn't possible to exist cross his face and stay there, along with a blush so red that the ripest tomato in existence would never show it's face in public again from the shame.

Miss Keane had seen this little exchange outside her window, and seeing that the other Ruffs and Puffs were at about the same level of communication as the Greens, she let the nicest smirk possible come to her face as she called to Butch and the other stragglers who hadn't come in yet" Children! The bell has gone it's time to come in and start our vocabulary lesson! "The children all turned their heads to their beloved teacher and rushed inside, including Brick, Boomer and Butch. As Butch walked in and Buttercup refused to look up from her desk, the teacher let the thought of the inevitably awkward exchange between the two children, that would soon come, cross her mind.

**Well that was chapter ten! To give me your support, rate and review! Also, who thought Buttercup could be so nice? **


	11. Prized Memory

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 11- Prized Memory

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_The children all turned their heads to their beloved teacher and rushed inside, including Brick, Boomer and Butch. As Butch walked in and Buttercup refused to look up from her desk, the teacher let the thought of the inevitably awkward exchange between the two children, that would soon come, cross her mind._

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

As the other children walked in and took their seats Miss Keane got her book with the curriculum of the kids' year at school, all teachers have them, and Butch, his brothers, and their counterparts all sat down at their circular table, Butch gingerly sitting next to Buttercup while her eyes avoid looking at him as if he had the plague and it could be spread by sight.

At this the other pupils at the table raised sceptical eyebrows, well the Reds did, the Blues were caught up in their own version of fairy world, completely oblivious to everything and everyone other than each other and their mostly pointless conversation about a kitten cleaning it's paws that they had seen on the pavement next to the school during their time on the jungle gym at recess.

Blossom had had an enjoyable time at recess, she loved reading and she was pleasantly surprised to find that Brick can be almost as smart as her when it comes to understanding subjects, when prompted to of course. Considering she had a superior intellect to other children her age, she and Brick had been reading Charles Dickens, him saying what he believed to be the modern translation of his version of English at times when he was sure he wouldn't make himself sound like a fool to Blossom.

Miss Keane stood up at the black board and started to write the words in her book onto the board in white chalk. When she had finished the list of words she called to the class, "Well boys and girls repeat after me, Elephant." "Elephant." " Zebra." " Zebra." " Giraffe." " Giraffe."... This went on for a while until Miss Keane had gone over the entire list of vocabulary on zoo animals with the children then said, "Well children, try repeating some of the words you just learned with your partner and see how many of them you can list. The three pairs who can name the most get a prize each!" Then she removed the words on the board, so the children couldn't cheat.

At this Buttercup stiffened. It was a well known fact she liked to win, but in this case it meant she would have to talk to Butch to do so, and after her thoughtless act of kissing him from earlier she was reluctant to start a conversation with the Ruff, he might make a jab about her act of impulse, or the fact that she actually APOLOGISED. When Butch realised Buttercup wasn't going to be the one to say the first word he tried to pale his face as much as possible before saying, "Meerkat." Buttercup turned to him, forced a small grin and replied, "Gorilla." And they continued to list the names, Buttercup's forced grin becoming a true smile as she and Butch thought of all the animals possible.

**Too cute, don't you think? The simplicity of being a five year old at school, they have it really easy. Rate and review if you think this was a good chapter.**


	12. Chocolate Kisses

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 12-Chocolate Kisses

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_At this Buttercup stiffened. It was a well known fact she liked to win, but in this case it meant she would have to talk to Butch to do so, and after her thoughtless act of kissing him from earlier she was reluctant to start a conversation with the Ruff, he might make a jab about her act of impulse, or the fact that she actually APOLOGISED. When Butch realised Buttercup wasn't going to be the one to say the first word he tried to pale his face as much as possible before saying, "Meerkat." Buttercup turned to him, forced a small grin and replied, "Gorilla." And they continued to list the names, Buttercup's forced grin becoming a true smile as she and Butch thought of all the animals possible._

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

After every pair of children had come up with as many animals as they could remember from the board, and a few that they had made up to try to win the unknown prizes, Miss Keane went to each pair and wrote down on a file page the amount of animals, actually in existence, each pair said. When it got to the Ruffs and Puffs table, them obviously having a superior intellect (some of them just show it more often than the others*cough*Reds*cough*), their teacher was not surprised to find that these were the three pairs with the most named zoo animals, she was also pleased by this because otherwise this would have altered her plan for the prizes of the winners.

"Well class, it looks like we have our clear winners, all the pairs of the Powerpuff Girls and their partners the Rowdyruff Boys AND all got the same amount right! Let's clap for them everyone!" "Well done guys! "Came the call from the class, they have no resentment towards them, they were used to being beaten in tests of memory and mind, but they all still enjoyed the activities in class.

Our six proud little winners went to the front of the classroom to receive their prizes; little did they know the embarrassment that was soon to come BECAUSE of their prizes. When they reached the front, Miss Keane told them their prize; a Hershey's kiss each. When the boys found out the name of the chocolate the teacher had placed in their hands, Brick and Boomer's faces gained a little pink on their cheeks (they missed the little pecks their counterparts used to give them all over their cheeks and foreheads, even if it WAS to try and destroy them), while Butch, who for the while had forgotten about the ACTUAL kiss he received at recess (courtesy of a bashful Buttercup, who still was in disbelief that she had actually done that, even to apologise to him with), his cheeks practically flamed when he found out the name, as did Buttercup's when she found out the prize for her, and her partner's, work.

After this revelation Miss Keane made the tiniest of endearing smirks, at the boys' and Buttercup's reaction. Blossom and Bubbles were blissfully unaware of the awkwardness their sister was going through as they eyed their well earned chocolate as if it was their first ever taste of chocolate, even though it obviously wasn't.

The children all wolfed down their chocolate, some to try and get rid of their embarrassment and another two to actually eat it. After this they all returned to their seats, pink hues still adorning both of the Greens', Brick and Boomer's cheeks. Butch looked over to Buttercup the same time she looked to him to see his reaction, and as they did their differently shaded green eyes caught each other for a second; before their owners turned away, their cheeks flaming again at being so close to the cause of their embarrassment in the first place.

**Well there's chapter 12. How's the rest of the day going to progress? To find out, rate and review. **


	13. A Confrontation

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 13-A Confrontation

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_The children all wolfed down their chocolate, some to try and get rid of their embarrassment and another two to actually eat it. After this they all returned to their seats, pink hues still adorning both of the Greens', Brick and Boomer's cheeks. Butch looked over to Buttercup the same time she looked to him to see his reaction, and as they did their differently shaded green eyes caught each other for a second; before their owners turned away, their cheeks flaming again at being so close to the cause of their embarrassment in the first place._

BUTCH'S POINT OF VIEW

Oh no... If I can barely LOOK at Buttercup without rivalling a ripe strawberry, HOW am I supposed to become her friend, or what I actually hope, or more?... Well, at least my embarrassment from recess wasn't a waste, I'd actually go through it AGAIN if she acted the same way towards me afterwards... And at least this time I didn't shrink to the size of a lady-bug because of being made fun of by BC... Wow look at that, another nickname for her other than Butterbutt, even after doing all that vocabulary work 5 minutes ago! My brain's in high gear today! Take that Brick, who only thinks I can punch and kick to be useful to him, or use any muscle that isn't my brain!

BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW

Urgh! How stupid could I be! Why did I kiss him in the first place? It's not like a kiss was **needed** after I apologised to him! And **what** was Miss Keane thinking! A Hershey's **kiss?** She has got to be planning this stuff; I mean all this embarrassing crud could NOT just be happening by circumstances and my bad luck... Hold on, why is Butchie Boy smiling like it's Christmas day?... Hold on, did I just call him **Butchie** instead of Twitchy? OH NO! I'M TURNING INTO BUBBLES! SHE'S TURNING ME BLONDE FROM THE INSIDE OUT! HELP!

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

While the Greens were making faces from the thoughts running through their heads-Butch, happy-Buttercup, sad-, Miss Keane decided to start doing some simple math problems, one the Puffs and Ruffs (even though they're dumb, they aren't **that** stupid, not even Boomer is) would know so that they didn't have to participate and would be forced to talk to each other. The smirk she kept making that day was becoming permanently etched in place. She announced the problems such as 5+5=? And 7-6=? And so on, so on. She gave the other kids worksheets and told our heroes that they could just talk among themselves.

As this was announced, Bubbles immediately told Boomer about a drawing she had been drawing in markers lately, him paying her complete attention, despite how extra pointless this was, (hey they **are** the Blues).

Blossom and Brick started to discuss a paragraph they both thought that could have been better from their book at recess. Again, Brick only commented when he was sure of his statement, (that it wouldn't sound pointless) like something Boomer might say he thought, silently snickering until Blossom gave him an odd look for doing so.

Buttercup looked to Butch after looking at her sisters and their counter parts getting along and decided if she didn't talk first his time, it would be taking the wimp's way out, and she was NOT a wimp."Well... What do you think of school so far? And for that matter, why did you come to school in the first place? "Was what she asked of him to answer.

**What is Butch going to say to her? Is he going to do-tell her an outright lie, or will he tell the true reason behind his appearance in her school? Rate and review if you want to know!**


	14. Oops Secret's Out

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 14- Oops... Secret's Out

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_Buttercup looked to Butch after looking at her sisters and their counter parts getting along and decided if she didn't talk first this time, it would be taking the wimp's way out, and she was NOT a wimp."Well... What do you think of school so far? And for that matter, why did you come to school in the first place? "Was what she asked of him to answer._

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Butch looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck, completely petrified when Buttercup asked that second question. He gulped at that, trying to come up with any form of a believable answer. After he hadn't come up with anything after 10 seconds, Buttercup wondered if she had hit a weak point, 'who waits that long to answer a simple question unless they have something that they want to hide', she figured?

BUTCH'S POINT OF VIEW

Oh crud! What am I supposed to say to her? My mind is a total blank! This must be what it's like to be Boomer... OK... I think I'm just going to HAVE to tell her * gulp* the...TRUTH!... Or do I?

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Butch turned to Buttercup making an "I've been caught" face and said to her "W-well me and my bros decided if you and your sisters could put up with school so could we. T-that's pretty much it." He mentally slapped himself for stuttering in front of her, she was sure to know he was lying to her, heck BUBBLES would be able to tell he was lying. Buttercup didn't buy this excuse, especially after he stuttered, because it just didn't fit, why would they suddenly think about the girls' school and class now? She showed her disbelief in a raised eyebrow and verbally implied this with "I don't believe you. What's your REAL reason for being here with me and my sisters? And don't bother fibbing again, you look the same as me when I do that, so I can tell you are."

Butch scratched the back of his head and sighed in defeat, he decided it would be less embarrassing to just face up to his crush instead of denying it and looking like a complete idiot, even if she didn't feel the same way for him. "Fine. The real reason I came here is you." He said, cheeks flushing crimson.

**Well that chapter was short, but I wanted to end it on a cliff-hanger, so tough luck. Want to know how Buttercup takes this new information? I'm repeating this TOO much, rate and review! **


	15. You Do?

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 15- ... You Do?

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_Butch scratched the back of his head and sighed in defeat, he decided it would be less embarrassing to just face up to his crush instead of denying it and looking like a complete idiot, even if she didn't feel the same way for him. "Fine. The real reason I came here is you." He said, cheeks flushing crimson._

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

After Butch had told her his real answer, possibly ruining his chance at the friend status with Buttercup, she looked at him incredulously and even though he was obviously embarrassed by his truthful answer, and not likely to answer **ANOTHER** one, she had to ask, "Why am I the reason you came here Butch?"

BUTCH'S POINT OF VIEW

Oh come on! I practically confess my reason for being here, and she asks me WHY is she the reason? OK... I guess that I WAS being a bit vague there, but really? I mean does she not realise when I look at her with an expression OTHER than hate in my eyes?... Quite the opposite actually, that's what I've realised in the space of a day... I've found out that I possibly, maybe, the smallest, tiny, itsy bit... Like her MORE than like-like her...

Well it looks like I have to answer her soon, or I might not ever get the chance to talk to her, let alone tell her my feelings, again. "W-well... A-a while ago... I-I sort of realised... T-that I maybe... S-sort of... Like you." Well, at least I didn't stumble on the last part, that's the most important part of the entire statement. Now, if she doesn't laugh in my face, I can keep a small fraction of my dignity... After all, I can feel the SUN radiating from my face as it is at the minute...

BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW

H-h-h-he WHAT? OK WHERE'S THE CAMERA? SOMEONE'S GOT TO BE MESSING WITH ME HERE! And if not... What am I supposed to say to him now? I mean... I guess... I feel... the... Same...

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

"R-really?" Buttercup asked quietly after some time, Butch starting to think that she was just about to laugh herself out of her seat from the way she was shuddering, the most timid expression she had ever made adorning her face. After a small sigh and al long pause, Butch replied in an equally timid voice "...Yeah. I like you."

**Well that's No. 15 done. My English teacher somehow found out I wrote fanfiction and she asked me to give her my first 12 chapters at school on Friday, and I'm finding out what she thought of this story tomorrow morning... Wish me luck by reviewing please!**


	16. Sugary Sweet

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 16- Sugary Sweet

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_"R-really?" Buttercup asked quietly after some time, Butch starting to think that she was just about to laugh herself out of her seat from the way she was shuddering, the most timid expression she had ever made adorning her face. After a small sigh and al long pause, Butch replied in an equally timid voice "...Yeah. I like you."_

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

The Blues and Reds had stopped their conversations without the Greens noticing and had overheard their ENTIRE conversation from start to finish. The boys' mouths were hanging open so wide you would have thought they were starving snakes who just found something to eat, Blossom only raised an eyebrow, while Bubbles eyes were Anime style hearts, she LIVES for this sort of thing, but she never thought her tough sister would be that type of person, or talk like a mouse, for any reason, or person, what so ever.

BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW

WHAT! HOW! When did BUTCH get so dang sentimental? I mean, yeah I'm getting a fair bit (a fair LOT) closer to Blossom, but I'm not telling her my true reason for being here on the first day! Then again, Buttercup doesn't seem to be TOO rattled, but she does look as embarrassed/ nervous as Butch...

BOOMER'S POINT OF VIEW

AWE! NO FAIR! I was going to be the one to say my feelings first! That way I would have got Bubbles to like me before my brothers got their counterparts to like them. Well, at least I'm doing better than Brick in that way, I mean how are you supposed to get a girl to like you be READING with her? Smiling and having a conversation about stuff she likes is the way to go!

BUBBLES' POINT OF VIEW

Yes! I KNEW Buttercup was trying to hide something when she started to spit after she kissed Butch the first time we fought them! Now, all that's left to do is to get Blossom with Brick, and I can DEFINITLEY be with my Boomie!... Uh... I mean, Boomer!

BLOSSOM'S POINT OF VIEW

OK... I think I've found the reason the boys came here now. It actually WASN'T to annoy us, but to be friends with us... Or more in the other two cases... But that's not the same reason Brick's getting along with me so well... Right? I mean, he is my counterpart, but unfortunately I don't know what he's thinking.

Oh well... I just hope Buttercup knows what she is doing..." I-I like you too Butch." WHAT?

**Well, well, well... What's going to happen NOW? Rate and review to find out! And to all those reviewers who wished me luck, thanks, apparently my teacher loved it, because at an assembly she told my entire year at school, year 10, that we have a future WRITER in our school, said my name, then called me up to do a reading, oh the humiliation...**


	17. Young lovers Pair Off

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 17- Young lovers Pair Off

_BLOSSOM'S POINT OF VIEW_

_OK... I think I've found the reason the boys came here now. It actually WASN'T to annoy us, but to be friends with us... Or more in the other two cases... But that's not the same reason Brick's getting along with me so well... Right? I mean, he is my counterpart, but unfortunately I don't know what he's thinking. _

_Oh well... I just hope Buttercup knows what she is doing..." I-I like you too Butch." WHAT?_

BUTCH'S POINT OF VIEW

W-W-W-W-WHAT? YES! SHE LIKES ME! Oh, wait I still have to ask her out now, but at least I know she won't reject me!"Well, then do you... Want to go out... With me? ""Y-yeah. I'd love to." WHOOO-HOOOO! TAKE THAT MONKEY MAN AND DEVIL DUDE! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT? I'M DATING ONE OF THE THREE GIRLS YOU HATE, AND YOU FAIL TO BEAT THEM EVERY TIME YOU FIGHT THEM , LOSERS!

BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW

YES! I DON'T THINK MY SMILE COULD BE ANY WIDER! Wow... I got a **boyfriend** before **either** of my sisters! Now that was definitely unexpected... But who cares! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

**Let's leave the Greens to their own devices for now... And their siblings think?...**

RED'S POINT OF VIEW

Well, at least the confession's over... Now, what to think about MY counterpart...

BUBBLES' POINT OF VIEW

AWWWW! That's cuter than a basket of puppies and kittens! And I don't think Buttercup has EVER looked this happy, unless you count when she used to give Butch a concussion... But, I don't think the Puffs and Ruffs will be fighting anymore! So there's no chance of that happening!... Unless Butch does something** really** stupid...

BOOMER'S POINT OF VIEW

OK... Wow, Butch has gone soft... Now, to continue my conversation with my sweet Bubbly... Uh... I mean, Bubbles!

CUPID'S POINT OF VIEW

Great! My plan is working better than I thought even possible! It's a good thing I can make myself unseen to the human (and super human) eye when the time calls for it, I wouldn't want the tykes to know someone was keeping an eye on their budding relationships... Now, how to FULLY convince the green boy's brothers of their love lives directions'... This is where having **arrows** for love come in handy...

**Well the Greens are finally together, and it looks like cupid's keeping his arrows in his quiver for Butch's brothers, should they not act sooner, will he have to give them a little push?... Or an oversized dart in the butt in this case. Rate and review.**


	18. Love Hearts

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 18- Love Hearts

_CUPID'S POINT OF VIEW_

_Great! My plan is working better than I thought even possible! It's a good thing I can make myself unseen to the human (and super human) eye when the time calls for it; I wouldn't want the tykes to know someone was keeping an eye on their budding relationships... Now, how to FULLY convince the green boy's brothers of their love lives directions'... This is where having __**arrows**__ for love come in handy..._

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Cupid figured that he would watch the Blues get together; they didn't have as far as the Reds to go until they admitted their feelings. He figured they would be together and happy just like the Greens within the three days of the week at school left. The Reds, though he knew would MAYBE need a little push to get there, though he also knew that he had a full bag of arrows, and he was well qualified to use them; he couldn't count the amount of couples he had made in that year alone, many child sweethearts among them. But for that day, he would just admire love, that didn't need his help to be admitted. He was very proud of the green boy, he knew of many full grown MEN that wouldn't have had the guts to say that to a girl they liked.

MISS KEANE'S POINT OF VIEW

Ahh... Even I have to admit it, I didn't expect the Greens to realise it first, but that's what makes life's surprises nice, right? The Blues share a cute but stupidly naive relationship, and the Reds appear to have an INTELLECTUAL one... Well, even so, I can tell there isn't much of a chance of the boys causing trouble for the girls now... And who knows, I think their little sparks aren't going to be extinguished, even when they're all grown up...

"Well boys and girls, pass me up your worksheets, it's only a few minutes until home time! " "YAY! " Oh would you look at that... Buttercup and Butch aren't even paying attention to the time, they're too busy trying to hold some blushes down, but why do they have blushes in the first place?... Ahh, I see, they're holding hands and looking in each other's eyes... Young love, there's nothing like it...

BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW

Well, if my twitch head brother can do it, so can I... Just give me time OK? And yeah... I've admitted to myself what Butch has... NOT THAT I LOVE BUTTERCUP! I LOVE **BLOSSOM**!Ugh... That's a bit soon to be saying that word, right? Ah well, sure Butch didn't say it but Buttercup still knows what he meant by the look on her face, now, just how to get that sort of conversation with Blossom started sometime this week...

**DING! **Well that's the bell I'm going to have to think about all this "love-dovey " stuff back at the shack... In private of course, I'm not going so soft as to let my brothers know what I'm thinking about at a time like this!

**When they all say good-bye, what are the Greens going to do? And who will be a couple next; Brick and Blossom or Bubbles and Boomer? To help me make up my mind, rate and review for the couple you want!**


	19. Wave Watching

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 19- Wave Watching

_BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW_

_Well, if my twitch head brother can do it, so can I... Just give me time OK? And yeah... I've admitted to myself what Butch has... NOT THAT I LOVE BUTTERCUP! I LOVE __**BLOSSOM**__! Ugh... That's a bit soon to be saying that word, right? Ah well, sure Butch didn't say it but Buttercup still knows what he meant by the look on her face, now, just how to get that sort of conversation with Blossom started sometime this week..._

_**DING! **__Well that's the bell I'm going to have to think about all this "love-dovey" stuff back at the shack... In private of course, I'm not going so soft as to let my brothers know what I'm thinking about at a time like this! _

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Everyone got up to make their way to the classroom door, some more slowly than others. As the Puffs and Ruffs left the room, Miss Keane smirked and again started her fantasies about the couples to be in her class, super powered or otherwise.

When our six little heroes (three of them ex-villains as of that morning) reached the grass area outside of their school, the girls were wondering how they should say good-bye to their new friends, and boyfriend for one of the Puffs. Bubbles was the first to break the silence by saying "Bye Boomer! See you tomorrow; I can't wait to show you the drawing I was telling you about!" And as she finished her happy exclamation, she punctuated it by hugging Boomer around his shoulders, then promptly flying of home to her father, suppressing a high pitched squeal of joy the whole time. Boomer had a humongous grin, with a blush to match, on his face the entire flight home and when he reached the shack a second later he burst out in cries of "YES! WHOO! She can't wait to see me, she can't wait to see me, she can't wait to see me, YEAH!"

**This continued for the rest of the day and half of the night. Let's get back to the present though...**

Blossom raised an eyebrow at this, and cracked a smirk, but said nothing; she had always known about her sister's crush on Boomer and she was quite happy for the feelings to appear mutual for her. Brick's eye gave an involuntary twitch but he resisted the temptation of face-palming himself from the sheer look of joy on his brother's face."And he thought no one knew about his crush on Lil' Blue when we were fighting them the first time... Yep, he lives up to the stereotype of blonds being idiots... Hey! I should tell Blossom that I know what that means tomorrow! She'll be really pleased to not be the only one who knows what a stereotype is! Apart from Miss Keane, but still!" Were the thoughts running through Brick's mind. His good-bye was a non-sarcastic call of" See you later Blossy!" Then he flew off, realising half way home that he had called her" Blossy ". Blossom was thinking the same thing as Brick when she disappeared from the premises immediately so as Buttercup didn't see the shade of rose on her cheek's that matched her pink dress.

Not that her sister would have noticed anyway, because Buttercup had her eyes on Butch the entire time, and his eyes on her. She suddenly turned her head to the side and blushed. Butch wondered what was going on, but he found his answer as Buttercup kissed his cheek for the second time that day then abruptly flew away a quiet call of" See you later. " In her wake, a colour rivalling Blossom's bow on her face. Butch's face lit up like a Christmas tree and instead of going home he travelled to the docks, where his latest, and final, battle with Buttercup had happened, eyes shining like the stars that fell a few hours later while he watched the waves.

**Well, there you go. You've got your set-ups for our couples, the only thing is, who'll admit his feeling's first? Brick or Boomer? Rate and review to find out.**


	20. Hair Bows And Hats

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 20- Hair Bows And Hats

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_Not that her sister would have noticed anyway, because Buttercup had her eyes on Butch the entire time, and his eyes on her. She suddenly turned her head to the side and blushed. Butch wondered what was going on, but he found his answer as Buttercup kissed his cheek for the second time that day then abruptly flew away a quiet call of" See you later. "In her wake, a colour rivalling Blossom's bow on her face. Butch's face lit up like a Christmas tree and instead of going home he travelled to the docks, where his latest, and final, battle with Buttercup had happened, eyes shining like the stars that fell a few hours later while he watched the waves._

BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW

Nice work genius! Now she's going to wonder why I called her that, if she asks about it, what on Earth am I meant to tell her? That my mouth had a spasm or something? Seriously, that move was nearly as obvious as Boomer's ocean wide smile! Speaking of that nitwit, where is he? "YES! WHOO! She can't wait to see me, she can't wait to see me, she can't wait to see me, YEAH!" Well that answers my question, he's being a dufus outside, screaming to the world about his little" pig-tailed princess" URGH! WHAT A WUSS! At least I'm **subtle** about my crush on Blossom! And speaking of the Puff sisters, what happened to Buttercup, and for that matter, WHERE THE HECK IS BUTCH? It's about eight o'clock, and it's not like we can go around destroying Townsville anymore, him especially, considering he has a super heroine for a girlfriend now...

BOOMER'S POINT OF VIEW

"YES, YES, YES! "" BOOMER, SHUT YOUR DANG YAP, IT'S TEN O'CLOCK AT NIGHT AND I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Jeez, there's no need to shout Brick... Cranky pants much? Well, anyway it IS time that I head to bed; I don't want to seem mean to my Bubbly-Boo if I don't get enough sleep! Mr. Sandman, please let me dream of my sweet Bubbles!

BUTCH'S POINT OF VIEW

WOW! TWICE IN ONE DAY, I DON'T THINK I COULD BE ANY HAPPIER THAN I AM NOW! I just hope my brothers are as lucky as me soon, or their girls might not realise they like them... What am I saying? Sure I know for a **fact** Lil' Blue likes Boomer, because on the day we came back, courtesy of HIM, I heard her say" Ooh! Ooh! I want the blond, I think he's cute! "When they went to kiss us again. And the fact that she hugged Boomer then bailed earlier, yeah me and BC heard her, even though we WERE previously caught in our own little world, her voice momentarily pulled us out of it, she really needs to be more quiet sometimes... And I did hear Brick's little slip of the tongue as well... He, he, he, good luck boys... And I think I'm going to stay here a while longer, I don't want to have to listen to Boomer squealing about Bubbles all night long...

BLOSSOM'S POINT OF VIEW

Calm down, jeepers, my cheeks haven't changes back to their normal colouring yet since this afternoon, the Professor thought I had a **fever** for goodness sake! Why did Brick say that? Was he just being nice, or did it mean something? Oh come on Blossom, stop over analysing this! It's ten o'clock at night, get some much needed sleep!"_So you can see Brick bright and early in the morning._ "Who, or what, was **that**?"_Your inner romantic of course!_ "OK... Then why do you sound like Bubbles?"_ You have a good point, but forget that for now and pay attention to what I have to tell you. "_OK... What is it?

**To find out what is going on with Blossom inside her mind, rate and review. I can't believe I've written twenty chapters already! **


	21. Cherry Coloured Cheeks For Two

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 21- Cherry Coloured Cheeks For Two

_BLOSSOM'S POINT OF VIEW_

_Calm down, jeepers, my cheeks haven't changes back to their normal colouring yet since this afternoon, the Professor thought I had a __**fever**__ for goodness sake! Why did Brick say that? Was he just being nice, or did it mean something? Oh come on Blossom, stop over analysing this! It's ten o'clock at night, get some much needed sleep!"__So you can see Brick bright and early in the morning.__ "Who, or what, was __**that**__?"__Your inner romantic of course!__ "OK... Then why do you sound like Bubbles?"__ You have a good point, but forget that for now and pay attention to what I have to tell you. "__OK... What is it?_

STILL BLOSSOM'S POINT OF VIEW

" _Well sweetheart, what I was saying was that you need to get some sleep so you're not angry or irritable tomorrow, I mean, you don't want Brick to see you with __**bags **__under your eyes, do you? I mean, you want to look good for him, don't you? " _Well, I guess I do want to look nice when I see him... Hey! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE THAT FOR? I AM NOT THAT SHALLOW! And for that matter, WHAT DOES ME GETTING SLEEP HAVE **ANYTHING** TO DO WITH BRICK? _"Honey, it has __**everything**__ to do with your lover boy and you know it, you are a smart girl after all." _Well thank you for the compliment... HEY, LOVER BOY? WHERE DID YOU GET **THAT **IDEA FROM? _"Oh come ON girl, I'm YOU, is there REALLY any use in denying ANYTHING to me?" _OK... I guess... I... Do like him... But only a little! _"Yeah right.. Just you keep telling yourself that Blossom. Well it's late I better get going, good night!" _Hey! Get back here! And since when am I so sarcastic?... Ok, she, technically me, is not coming back, I'm taking my own advice and I'm going to sleep... What time is it?... Eleven o'clock? How can a mental war last that long? Urgh... MY CHEEKS ARE WORSE THAN THEY WERE EARLIER NOW!

BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW

Well it's recess again, and I'm with Blossom. "Brick, what do you think about the use of adjectives in this paragraph?" "Huh? OH! I think that Mary Shelley really used him to describe the monster well, I mean Frankenstein sounds really awful!" "*giggle* Your really smart you know that right?" "Urgh... Yeah?" "I think you deserve a prize for being so brainy!" "R-really?" "Yeah!" "Like what?" "This!" Then Blossom leaned in, and unknowingly so did I... And as her lips were two centimetres from my face... "BRICK! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" DANG IT BOOMER! IT WAS A **DREAM**? Oh well, at least I get to see her in person soon, and maybe my dream will be a reality sometime this week... AGH MAN, MY CHEEKS ARE THE SAME AS THEY WERE YESTERDAY!

**There you have it people, Blossom's realised what the voice in her head was, and saw that she has JUST a little bit of a crush on Brick. Will this revelation affect how Blossom acts with Brick? To see, rate and review!**


	22. Wake Up Call

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 22- Wake Up Call

_BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW_

_Well it's recess again, and I'm with Blossom. "Brick, what do you think about the use of adjectives in this paragraph?" "Huh? OH! I think that Mary Shelley really used him to describe the monster well, I mean Frankenstein sounds really awful!" "*giggle* Your really smart you know that right?" "Urgh... Yeah?" "I think you deserve a prize for being so brainy!" "R-really?" "Yeah!" "Like what?" "This!" Then Blossom leaned in, and unknowingly so did I... And as her lips were two centimetres from my face... "BRICK! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" DANG IT BOOMER! IT WAS A __**DREAM**__? Oh well, at least I get to see her in person soon, and maybe my dream will be a reality sometime this week... AGH MAN, MY CHEEKS ARE THE SAME AS THEY WERE YESTERDAY!_

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW-WITH THE BOYS

Butch had finally returned to the shack after some more wave watching and thinking about his girlfriend, long enough so he knew both his brothers would be asleep when he did actually return. He had only been asleep for about two hours when he heard Boomer's yell, it was almost as loud as Bubbles' sonic scream.

Brick was in a bad mood because of Boomer, he did interrupt a wonderful dream for him, so to get back at him for ruining his" time with Blossom ", he hit him round the back of his head with the rocking chair. When Boomer let loose an indignant cry of" OWW! HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"Brick just replied" For being an idiot. Now come on, we're going to be late. And don't you want to see Bubbles for as long a time as possible? "

To this reminder, Boomer's annoyed frown did a one-eighty and resembled the shape of a ripe banana. He then nodded and told Butch to" Wake the heck up! "In a nicer way than he did to Brick so as he did not have to face the wrath of his second brother within the time-span of thirty minutes.

Butch was already awake because of Boomer's previous yell anyway, but because he had a girlfriend and Boomer didn't, he really did not care in the slightest about the wake up yell. Brick was going to ask why Butch wasn't back by the time he and Boomer were going to sleep, but then decided he did not want a long-winded answer about how his love life was better than Brick's and he wanted to think about it, like a big wuss, so he kept his mouth tightly shut while they flew to school.

When the boys arrived at Pokey Oaks for their second day, they met the girls at the front gate. The Reds stood opposite each other, same for the Blues and the Greens. Butch was the first to do something, he leaned forward and kissed Buttercup on her forehead, saying afterwards" I wanted to be the one to kiss you for once." With a huge smile adorning his face, between candyfloss coloured cheeks naturally.

**Well, that's another thing Butch has done that is bound to leave Buttercup speechless. The next chapter should have the Reds and Blues reactions, along with Buttercup of course. Or will you find out how the girls' morning went before Butch's little act? Rate and review for which scenario you want to read.**


	23. Talking To Yourself Isn't LadyLike

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 23- Talking To Yourself Isn't Lady-Like

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW-WITH THE BOYS_

_When the boys arrived at Pokey Oaks for their second day, they met the girls at the front gate. The Reds stood opposite each other, same for the Blues and the Greens. Butch was the first to do something, he leaned forward and kissed Buttercup on her forehead, saying afterwards" I wanted to be the one to kiss you for once." With a huge smile adorning his face, between candyfloss coloured cheeks naturally._

BLOSSOM'S POINT OF VIEW-WITH THE GIRLS

(FLASHBACK TO THAT MORNING)

" Come **on** leader girl, I like sleep just as much as you, but, I'M STILL UP AT EIGHT IN THE MORNING FOR SCHOOL! " Urgh... Buttercup really needs to stop doing that..."OK... Where's Bubbles? ""She's downstairs, making sure the Professor doesn't cook liver and onions for our breakfast again... YUCK! ""Agreed. "

I got out of bed, brushed my lovely long red hair, I am NEVER letting Buttercup and Bubbles near it with a hair brush OR a pair of scissors ever AGAIN, and put on my clothes and shoes and headed down to our kitchen. Just as Buttercup had previously told me, Bubbles was watching the Professor's every movement with wide awake eyes, just in case he decided to swap the pancake mix for a sack of unpeeled onions.

After the Professor had made our own favourite type of pancake, Buttercup-apple, Bubbles-blueberry, and me-strawberry, he gave us all chocolate syrup to put on top of our breakfast, an unhealthy meal I know, but it tastes great! While I was eating mine, I started thinking about that odd voice in my head from last night... I have to admit it, even though it is only to myself... I guess I do like Brick more than I let on...

Well I had to didn't I? I mean look at my sisters and their counterparts-Bubbles and Boomer have probably the most obvious, correction, USED to have the most obvious courtesy of the Greens, cutesy type of relationship, hey, she even went so far as to practically scream" I want the blonde, I think he's cute! "When they came back with their new hair styles, and I have to admit, Brick's hat really suits him... And Butch and Buttercup are dating so it's not that hard to figure out.

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

"Come on guys, we better move it if we want to get to school on time. " Came the happy voice of Bubbles, she had been really antsy to see Boomer again. Her sisters agreed and said good bye to their father. They flew out the front door and arrived at their destination about two seconds later, thanks to super speed of course. The second their feet went down on the side-walk in front of the school gate, the boys came down in front of them and they all stood stock still, and as previously mentioned, until Butch kissed Buttercup then said his sweet little sentiment.

(END FLASH BACK)

**Well I was asked for the girls' morning, and you got it. And as promised, the next chapter will be the girls', and boys', reaction to Butch's boldness. What will happen? Rate and review if you want to know.**


	24. Bubblegum

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 24- Bubblegum

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_"Come on guys, we better move it if we want to get to school on time." Came the happy voice of Bubbles, she had been really antsy to see Boomer again. Her sisters agreed and said good bye to their father. They flew out the front door and arrived at their destination about two seconds later, thanks to super speed of course. The second their feet went down on the side-walk in front of the school gate, the boys came down in front of them and they all stood stock still, and as previously mentioned, until Butch kissed Buttercup then said his sweet little sentiment._

_(END FLASH BACK)_

AT THE GATES

At Butch's reason for kissing her, Buttercup just stood stock still for a second, then grabbed Butch's hand and said "OK. Let's go in then. "Then proceeded to pull him to the classroom hurrying all the way, cheeks matching Butch's obviously. Butch's smile, if possible, widened more so, and he ran to keep up with her so he didn't trip, or have to let go of her hand for the more important matter.

The Greens' family watched their siblings exchange bug eyed and surprised stares unwavering. After about three minutes after Buttercup and Butch had gone inside, Blossom and Brick decided to say" OK? I don't know how, but someone has messed with their minds... "After they realised they both said the exact same thing at the same time, they turned to each other then they realised that they had somehow moved closer, no idea when or how without either one of them noticing, to each other. As their cheeks warmed to raspberry pink, Blossom said" Come on, we're going to be late and Miss Keane won't be very happy with us. "Then she followed the Greens' example and rushed in to school.

Brick didn't move for a second, then realised that Blossom had been right and the bell would ring in a minute, he then ran right after Blossom and caught up with her at the classroom door and opened it for her, to show he did have manners now that he was an ex-villain. Blossom graciously accepted and called Brick in after her to read a book with her, a small smile on her face. Brick returned the smile and followed her to her, correction, **their**, table to wait for class to begin and read about Hamlet with his crush until then, with Butch and Buttercup opposite and talking about their first date and when it would be, but he didn't really care, he was too busy with his girl.

Bubbles and Boomer weren't really concerned about the Greens, they had a right to act that way they figured, and Bubbles just grabbed Boomer's hand for the second time in two days and said" Come on Boomie! I brought that drawing like I said I would! "She grinned, and pulled Boomer behind her to the table. Half way there, the Blues realised what she had called him, and they had mixed feelings and thoughts about it, Bubbles' being 'OH NO! 'And Boomer's being 'OH YES! '. Neither mentioned it though, but Boomer DID appear to have turned crimson and to take the attention of the class away from his blush, he decided to kiss Bubbles on the cheek, causing her to stand stock still for the second time in half an hour.

**Well all those who thought Boomer would confess his feelings first, congratulations, even though HE didn't know he'd done it. How is the class, and more importantly, Bubbles going to treat him now? Take a wild guess and review.**


	25. Crayons

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 25- Crayons

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_Bubbles and Boomer weren't really concerned about the Greens, they had a right to act that way they figured, and Bubbles just grabbed Boomer's hand for the second time in two days and said" Come on Boomie! I brought that drawing like I said I would! "She grinned, and pulled Boomer behind her to the table. Half way there, the Blues realised what she had called him, and they had mixed feelings and thoughts about it, Bubbles' being 'OH NO! 'And Boomer's being 'OH YES! '. Neither mentioned it though, but Boomer DID appear to have turned crimson and to take the attention of the class away from his blush, he decided to kiss Bubbles on the cheek, causing her to stand stock still for the second time in half an hour._

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Boomer then realised what he had done, after a few more seconds of gasps from the class and "WHAT ON THE EARTH?"Looks he was getting from his brothers and Bubbles' sisters. His only thought was" Oops...".

Then Boomer had something pull him from that thought, or rather someone. Bubbles cheeks rivalled a ripe red apple, but as she just hugged Boomer and kissed his forehead at the same time, he really could not have cared less, his only reaction to hug her back for once and beam, willingly for the first time when she was kissing him.

Miss Keane had been marking some work then, when she heard the gasps, she looked up and she got stars in her eyes from the Blues' PDA (public display of affection, for those of you who don't know) and went over to them and said in the nicest voice possible, trying not to break out in a fit of happy giggles," Um... Kids? Can you sit down please? It's time to start the register... ".

The Blues, pulled from their happy moment, unwillingly I might add, but complied to Miss Keane's plea and sat down at their table, Boomer getting a questioning glare from Brick, and Bubbles getting a withering look from Blossom, that soon disappeared as she then gave a" Good for you "Type of look. Bubbles smiled then turned to Miss Keane as she started to call out the names of her pupils. Then waited in anticipation for art so she can share her crayons with her new boyfriend.

BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW

DANG IT! BLUE BOY BEAT ME, AND HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE'D DONE IT UNTIL A COUPLE OF SECONDS AFTERWARDS? WHAT A DUFUS! Ah well... At least we're one step closer to having the girls fully accept us, now all that's left is for ME to buck my ideas up and find a way to get a conversation with Blossom started, so that I can lead it to my feelings for her... I GOT IT! I KNOW WHAT I CAN DO!

**What exactly has Brick got? If you think you know the answer, rate and review. If you're right, I'll mention your name in my next Author's Note for the other readers to see how smart you are.**


	26. Romeo And Juliet

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 26- Romeo And Juliet

_BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW_

_DANG IT! BLUE BOY BEAT ME, AND HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE'D DONE IT UNTIL A COUPLE OF SECONDS AFTERWARDS? WHAT A DUFUS! Ah well... At least we're one step closer to having the girls fully accept us, now all that's left is for ME to buck my ideas up and find a way to get a conversation with Blossom started, so that I can lead it to my feelings for her... I GOT IT! I KNOW WHAT I CAN DO!_

STILL BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW

What I can do, is I can quote her favourite book, from what she's told me, Romeo and Juliet. She says it's tragic, but I can just quote the bit I like. I've heard some of it, I'll just have to tweak the words, instead of Juliet is the sun, it'll be Blossom is the sun... I'll do it tomorrow though; I'll give Boomer his day of happiness... And no, I'M NOT GOING SOFT! I just don't want to go after him on the same day; it'll seem insincere that way... HAHA! I can tell Blossom I know what insincere means now too! I am on a roll with my ideas today!

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Buttercup and Butch didn't bother to give the Blues a weird look like the Reds; it would be contradicting their position after all. Plus they were happy for them, now just for their hard-headed Red siblings to get their butts in gear and get together, is what they thought...

Miss Keane finished the register after calling everyone's name and marking those who were absent. She decided to make the arts and craft lesson for today extra long, as they missed it completely yesterday thanks to the boys' arrival, not that she was complaining, she hadn't seen Buttercup smile like this since, well, she'd never seen Buttercup smile like this. "Right, kids! Today, we're going to have an EXTRA long art lesson!" "YAY!"Came the class' reply. "Also, I want you to work in partners, so pair up with the person next to you and choose... Your favourite creature to draw in anything you like! Within reason, and by that, I mean paints, crayons or pencils." "Miss Keane, can I draw my pet dragon, Ashes, then?"Was Mike Believe's question. "Urgh... Absolutely Mike!... Just, no more of your friends that causes trouble OK?" "That's OK Miss Keane, Ashes isn't like Patches, he's not nasty or mean in the least!" "Ok then Mike, go ahead everyone! The best drawings get to go up on the wall for all your parents to see!".

Our little tykes all smiled and got to work with their counterparts. Buttercup and Butch decided to paint a dinosaur, Blossom and Brick decided to draw, in pencil, a minataur, and Bubbles and Boomer chose to do a crayon drawing of a unicorn, Boomer knew it was girly, but he was working with his Bubbles, so he didn't care in the slightest.

**There you go, ****ROCuevas****, you're the only one who got it right, Brick IS going to read to her, he's just going to make his own little addition to Shakespeare's great work is all. Rate and review everyone for the next instalment of this story! **


	27. Sand Box Shenanigans

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 27- Sand Box Shenanigans

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_Our little tykes all smiled and got to work with their counterparts. Buttercup and Butch decided to paint a dinosaur, Blossom and Brick decided to draw, in pencil, a minataur, and Bubbles and Boomer chose to do a crayon drawing of a unicorn, Boomer knew it was girly, but he was working with __his__ Bubbles, so he didn't care in the slightest._

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

All the children were still drawing when the bell for recess went off. Our kids all looked up to the bell, to their drawing, then back to the bell. The Blues decided to spend recess continuing to draw their unicorn. Blossom dropped her pencil and grabbed a book and, coincidently, it was Romeo and Juliet, then she called Brick over with her to the big tree in the shade to read it, making sure her face was hidden behind her hair; her dimples were showing when he said yes.

Brick had to suppress a grin; he was pleased and figured that they would reach his little speech tomorrow at recess without having to rush the first part of the book, so he could enjoy his time with her instead of ignoring her to get to his confession faster.

Buttercup and Butch looked to each other, smiled and called out "RACE YA TO THE SAND BOX BUTCHIE BOY!" "RACE YA TO THE SAND BOX BUTTERBUTT!" At the same time. They then proceeded to run, without super speed (they didn't need a repeat of the first time the girls ever played tag) and collapsed in a fit of laughter when they reached their destination, rolling around like the giddy children they still were, despite their violent attitudes. They turned to each other still smiling and held their hands out for their counterpart to grasp, which they did, and decided to start making sand castles, giggling and blushing, their hands still not letting go of their other half, like if they let go, the other would disappear forever, and neither of them were willing to let that happen.

Miss Keane was looking out of her window at the Reds under the oak tree, turned her head to the right to look at the Blues sitting at their desk discussing what colour to make the mane of their animal, then turned her head to the left to look at the Greens in the sandbox, throwing mud (sand and water) pies at each other. She realised that Cupid didn't really need to intervene, all that was needed was for the boys to stop messing around and be nice to the girls, but she also decided that whatever happened, happened for a reason, and if the result at the minute was anything to go by, the colour coded couples would be together for life as far as she could see... Now, when is Cupid going to make a move on the rest of her class, before SHE was forced to step in...?

She had seen the look in Brick's eye, and could guess he was planning something by the way he was looking at Romeo and Juliet as if it was the key to immense power, not that he would need it anymore after he got Blossom, so she had figured, come tomorrow, there would be the third and final couple of the Puffs/Ruffs. Now, just for nothing to go wrong until then... BEEP BEEP BEEP... She spoke too soon...

**Well, looks like the Mayor needs the girls again, what's going to happen to the boys, considering their girls are leaving them, even for a moment. Are they going to fight on the good side of the law for the first time in their lives? To find out, rate and review.**


	28. Daddy Dearest

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 28- Daddy Dearest

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_She had seen the look in Brick's eye, and could guess he was planning something by the way he was looking at Romeo and Juliet as if it was the key to immense power, not that he would need it anymore after he got Blossom, so she had figured, come tomorrow, there would be the third and final couple of the Puffs/Ruffs. Now, just for nothing to go wrong until then... BEEP BEEP BEEP... She spoke too soon..._

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

All the kids looked up when they heard the bell, even Butch and Buttercup who were trying to clean themselves up, from their really messy mud pie war, using the hose pipe in the playground. Bubbles frowned; she wouldn't get to finish her drawing after all. Blossom was getting to the ball scene in the book where the couple meet for the first time. She sighed, put a book mark to her current page and stood up.

She rushed over to the phone and said" Yes Mayor? Who is it today? ""It's Mojo Jojo! He's attacking the park! That's where the pickle vendor is working today! Oh PLEASE Powerpuff Girls, SAVE MY PICKLES! ""*sigh* Save the other people who are there and stop Mojo as well girls, if you please. "Came the added line form Miss Bellum. Blossom lets out her own sigh, then confirms it with" We're on it Miss Bellum. "And she hung up the phone.

"Girls, we got work to do. " Blossom called to her fully alert sisters." Right! "Was the reply she got. The girls were just about to leave, when they realised they had three sets of eyes, nearly identical to their own shade, watching them with anticipation, and Buttercup realised a hand had grabbed hers. All the girls turned around completely to face their counterparts. Buttercup gave Butch a questioning look, to which he verbally replied" I want to help you. Let's go kick my' daddy's ' butt! ". Buttercup turned to her sisters and asked with a sad look in her eyes if Butch could come.

Blossom was about to reply no, when Brick said" Yeah, we want to help you girls, think of it as repayment for when we were constantly annoying you as villains. We want to be good now, right guys? "He turned to his brothers for their answer for his question. Boomer nodded determinedly and Butch merely held Buttercup's hand tighter and gave a single nod in Blossom's direction.

Blossom was truly surprised at the boy's outburst. She turned to Bubbles to find her holding hands with Boomer, giving her the same pout Buttercup was. She sighed, but she was smiling as she said these words" OK then, let's go kick that monkey's butt back to his volcano! "" Yeah! "Was the reply from both her sisters and the boys.

The Blues and Greens were already holding hands and rushed out the classroom door (remember the school can't afford to keep fixing the roof), with their respective coloured streaks following them. Blossom was just about to follow them, when Brick grabbed her hand and grinned, causing her to freeze.

**Yikes, now's not the time to be romantic Brick. How will the battle fair? And more importantly, how will Mojo react to his sons' defection to the good side? Rate and Review to give me your opinion.**


	29. Shock Showdown

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 29- Shock Showdown

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_The Blues and Greens were already holding hands and rushed out the classroom door (remember the school can't afford to keep fixing the roof), with their respective coloured streaks following them. Blossom was just about to follow them, when Brick grabbed her hand and grinned, causing her to freeze._

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Blossom turned to look at Brick fully, to find he had one of those "I'm the man" Type of smirks on his face. She gave him a questioning look, much like Buttercup did when Butch grabbed** her** hand, and he, like his brother, verbally replied, though his answer was really different; " Our siblings are acting like this, so why not us?" His cheeks blushing, he'd lost count of how many times they had done so in the past three days (without him actually wanting it to be seen he might mentally add).

Blossom followed his example and blushed like the sun was inside her mouth, meaning her cheeks were **red**, and replied shakily" U-u-ugh, r-r-right... O-O-OK the-then... "Then she smiled the same way she was talking; warily.

Brick stopped smirking and gave her one of his rare true smiles."Then let's go kick Mojo's butt! I don't want us to be the only ones not able to do it, plus I'm not giving my brothers the satisfaction of being the ones to do so! "Blossom's reply this time was more certain, as was her smile" Right! ". They rushed after their siblings, their hands, and smiles, never leaving each other's minds.

The Greens and Blues had only just arrived when the Reds showed up; Mojo had his back to them all; obviously he had not heard them arrive. Both pairs turned to their leaders, hands still intertwined, and asked them silently to let off their signature battle cry. Blossom turned to Brick as he turned to her, they both turned to their green brothers/sisters and nodded determinedly, grins in place.

The Greens got their got their battle eyes at that point; raring to punch, and in Butch's case, twitching in anticipation."HEY MOJOKE! "Came the cry from the boys. Mojo at this point wondered why the voices he had heard were not as girly as usual, only to get the shock of his life once he turned around his giant" Robo Jojo" and he saw his" sons " holding hands with his current, and their recent, arch enemies.

Mojo started into a monologue" WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MOJO? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DESPISE THEM, DESTROY THEM, AND ANNIHILATE THEM, AS YOU WERE MADE TO DO, MY SONS I SAY DESTROY THEM AS YOU WERE MADE TO DO, MOJO! "" Shut up you stupid monkey, nobody cares what you say anymore. We're dating them, so tough luck monkey." Was Butch's reply; he got the reaction he wanted, Mojo collapsed form the shock, still inside his robot, which without anyone to control it, collapsed as well.

The police came seconds later, slow as they are and all said" Hurray for the Powerpuff Girls!... And... The Rowdyruff Boys? " The girls nodded and the boys shrugged. The police simply looked to each other and just turned to Mojo and dragged him to jail in one of their cars, leaving his robot for the kids to take care of, **lazy** as they are. The kids all went over to the robot and left it in pieces after laser attacks from all of them.

The girls turned to the boys and Buttercup said" Well it's time to go, school ended about five minutes ago so there's no point in going back. "" True. "Came her boyfriend's reply." Hey guys... You know how you said you wanted to be good? " Was a question Bubbles asked timidly." Yeah? "Came the Ruff's reply."Well, it's not really nice to be living in Fuzzy's house, is it? "" Urgh... No? But if we gave him his shack back, where would we live? "Was Brick's retaliation." You guys could come live with us! " Was Bubbles' own retaliation, smile quite evident when all three boys' eyes widened in consideration of her question, as well as her sisters' shocked glances at her outburst.

**Well, Bubbles has suggested that the boys live with her, her sisters and the Professor. How are the boys going to answer? And what will her sisters say? Rate and review to tell me your thoughts.**


	30. Moving In!

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 30- Moving In?

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_The girls turned to the boys and Buttercup said" Well it's time to go, school ended about five minutes ago so there's no point in going back. "" True."Came her boyfriend's reply." Hey guys... You know how you said you wanted to be good? "Was a question Bubbles asked timidly." Yeah? "Came the Ruff's reply."Well, it's not really nice to be living in Fuzzy's house, is it? "" Urgh... No? But if we gave him his shack back, where would we live? "Was Brick's retaliation." You guys could come live with us! " Was Bubbles' own retaliation, smile quite evident when all three boys' eyes widened in consideration of her question, as well as her sisters' shocked glances at her outburst._

BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW

Y ES! WE WONT HAVE TO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR ANYMORE! AND AS AN ADDED BENIFIT, I GET TO SEE BLOSSOM MORE THAN AT SCHOOL! PLUS, DO YOU REALLY THINK MY BROTHERS ARE THINKING **TWICE** ABOUT NOT HAVING TO LEAVE THEIR GIRLFRIENDS' SIDES? I'M IN!

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

"Yeah, I think that could be good, what do you think guys?" "Yeah, sounds good to me." Was Butch's calm input, but really he was doing a mental happy dance and screaming "OH YEAH BABY! YES!". "Sounds really good to me!"Was Boomer's reply (for once not copying what either of his brothers say), only dialling down his excitement by a notch or two. "But only if your sisters and dad agree, I don't want us to be a bother."Brick quickly added at the end, trying to be gentlemanly, and succeeding as far as Blossom was concerned.

Bubbles turned to both her sisters and started to do her puppy dog eyes, even adding in a whimper here and there. Buttercup turned to Blossom and from the look in her eyes, she was asking her if they could stay too 'having them stay would make people know they aren't villains anymore' they seemed to say. Blossom finally turned back to Bubbles, looked to Brick for a micro-second, then smiled and said "OK, but your explaining this to the Professor Bubbles." "Yey! Thank you Blossom! Come on guys, I really want you guys to meet our dad, he's a lot nicer than your dads (yes, I do mean Mojo AND_ Him_)anyway!"

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" "What is it Buttercup?" Blossom asked, concerned for her (used to be violent) sister. "THE PROBLEM IS, THE PROFESSOR DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT ME AND BUBBLES DATING! WHAT'S HE GOING TO SAY?"

EVERYONE ELSES' POINT OF VIEW

...UH OH...

**Yikes, Buttercup has got a point there, what ****will**** their dad say? Take a wild guess about what any good dad in the world would say if his daughter brought their boyfriend home and asked if he could live with them, times it by three, and you SHOULD have your answer. Rate and review, and if you actually take the time to read my Author's Notes from each chapter, thanks.**


	31. Daddy's Approval

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 31- Daddy's Approval

EVERYONE ELSES' POINT OF VIEW

...UH OH...

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

"Your right, but where else could they stay? Dad will have to agree, won't he?"Reasoned Blossom." I hope, because otherwise, we all are well and truely out of luck."Was Buttercup's retort."Well, there's only one way to find out if he agrees, let's go home and ask him." Was Bubbles' input in their sticky situation. The boys looked at each other and mentally agreed; they needed to be on their best behaviour if they wanted to keep dating the girls, or actually START dating in Brick's case. They all floated, took a large gulp of air, and flew home.

When they reached the Puffs' house everyone stopped floating and landed on the ground. Our girls looked to their counterparts then they knocked on their red front door. The Professor opened the door and without seeing the boys, picked up each of his daughters and said "Why are you all home so late? I was begining to get worried. Oh well, your here now, that's all that matters." "Um... Dad? ""Yes, Bubbles? What is it sweetheart?" "Well... Your embarassing us... Infront of our boyfriends as well..." "Oh well, I'm sorry sweety, it's just that... Wait... What do you mean by BOYFRIENDS Bubbles?" It was then that the Professor noticed the three small boys on the front steps to his house.

"Well, since the Rowdyruffs stopped being evil, me and Buttercup have started to like Boomer and Butch as more than friends... That's what I mean by boyfriends... Oh! And Blossom and Brick get along well too!" The Professor stopped and stared at the boys with the worst glare they had ever seen on anyone's face, this included the girls, when they first met them obviously. The Professor then said "... Fine... I give yo my consent to date my daughters, but if you do anything to hurt them-" "We won't sir, we pomise, we would never hurt them again." Brick said, cutting him off. The Professor then watched, in awe, as each of the boys took their respective counterpart's hand and nodded determinedly. He then asked "OK then, what are you boys in need of, as it is pretty clear that is not the only reson you are here?" "They need a place to stay because they gave up living at Fuzzy's house, so we wanted to know, could they stay with us prhaps?" Buttercup added, not wanting her Blue sister to have to do all of the explaining. "... What?"

**Well, the Professor took the boys dating his daughters well, but how will he react to being asked if he could look after six children instead of his original three? Rate and review to tell me. I am writing this chapter at my best friend's house on her computer, so if there is any miss spells, I apologise, but thank her, she's the one who convinced me to start this story in the first place. Show her some love in your reviews as well.**


	32. Where are they going to sleep?

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 32- Where are they going to sleep?

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_"Well, since the Rowdyruffs stopped being evil, me and Buttercup have started to like Boomer and Butch as more than friends... That's what I mean by boyfriends... Oh! And Blossom and Brick get along well too!" The Professor stopped and stared at the boys with the worst glare they had ever seen on anyone's face, this included the girls, when they first met them obviously. The Professor then said "... Fine... I give you my consent to date my daughters, but if you do anything to hurt them-" "We won't sir, we promise, we would never hurt them again." Brick said, cutting him off. The Professor then watched, in awe, as each of the boys took their respective counterpart's hand and nodded determinedly. He then asked "OK then, what are you boys in need of, as it is pretty clear that is not the only reason you are here?" "They need a place to stay because they gave up living at Fuzzy's house, so we wanted to know, could they stay with us perhaps?" Buttercup added, not wanting her Blue sister to have to do all of the explaining. "... What?"_

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

"...I said-"Buttercup started to explain for the second time but "Oh, I HEARD what you said."Her father cut her off. "... Well can they stay with us then?... Please Dad?"Came Bubbles' plea, she really wanted to help her new boyfriend, and his brothers of course (she even made the puppy dog face that works so well for her) .

The Professor's scowl lessened when he saw the sincerity in his Blue daughter's eyes. He turned to Buttercup to find the exact same look, except coming from Green eyes, and when he looked to Blossom he got the same result again, except form pink eyes this time around. He then made a point to raise an eyebrow at each of the boys, to see if they would back down from his scathing look. To his surprise they didn't, they looked back with MORE determination if possible. He then stopped his serious act, smiled, then said "... Welcome to your new home then boys."

"YEAH!"Came the call of all the kids. The Professor's smile widened, then disappeared altogether. He had realised one CRUCIAL point about his house, he didn't have any extra rooms (or beds) for the boys, and they couldn't room with him, he had too many chemicals in his room (he had run out of space in his lab), he couldn't expect them to sleep on the floor in the living room with a blanket, so there was only one other solution... They would have to share both a room and a bed with his daughters... He's just glad they were such young kids when they came to him, they had no idea how awkward that would be for new couples as teenagers...

**Hope the bed you girls share can fit a few more people your size in it, because it's going to have to. Rate and review to tell me if you think the Professor should get the girls' room redecorated, so the boys wouldn't have to put up with the infinite humiliation of living in a PINK room.**


	33. Cleaning Up

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 33- Cleaning Up

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_"YEAH!"Came the call of all the kids. The Professor's smile widened, then disappeared altogether. He had realised one CRUCIAL point about his house, he didn't have any extra rooms (or beds) for the boys, and they couldn't room with him, he had too many chemicals in his room (he had run out of space in his lab), he couldn't expect them to sleep on the floor in the living room with a blanket, so there was only one other solution... They would have to share both a room and a bed with his daughters... He's just glad they were such young kids when they came to him, they had no idea how awkward that would be for new couples as teenagers..._

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

"Right boys, you're going to share a room with the girls, so we're going to redecorate, what colour do you want your half of the room to be?" "BLUE!" "GREEN!" "RED!"Came the instantaneous replies from the three brothers, they had noticed they would share with the girls and replied so quickly so as they didn't start to do a happy dance at being able to see the girls' faces the second they woke up each day. The Professor's first thought was "_I should have guessed they would each say that..."_ He then said "Right, since Boomer said 'blue' first, which will be the colour for your half of the room." "YEAH!"Was what Boomer said, his brothers' calls of "Fine, whatever..."Were not as enthusiastic.

Bubbles was pleased, part of the room would be blue now, even if it WAS probably going to be a dark blue, she didn't care. Buttercup was annoyed, there was no green in their room at all! Blossom was indifferent to the decision, she was just glad some of their room would stay pink.

"Right then, Boomer, come with me to the department store, so we can pick the shade of blue you want. The rest of you, get inside and tidy up your room. After you've done that, go make yourselves some snacks in the kitchen. " "OK then dad! Let's go!"Was what Boomer's answer was, he grabbed the Professor's hand and dragged him to the closest store that sold paint, he wanted to be back to Bubbles as soon as possible after all. The Professor realised what Boomer had called him, the thought brought as smile to his face, he thought he was going to enjoy having the boys in the house now. It would certainly make the girls happy anyway, and that is what he cared about the most.

The others all marched into the house, smiles wide and obvious on their faces, they had missed what Boomer had said. The girls told the boys to follow them up to their room, Butch and Brick had been in their house before, when Bubbles pretended to be Boomer (and succeeded without the boys realising she wasn't their idiot of a brother), but they had never seen the girls room. When they opened the door everyone set to work on moving all of Bubbles' cuddly toys to the closet. Once they had finished that, they moved all of Blossom's books and Buttercup's sports toys into organised piles.

They all collapsed on the floor when they had finished, then all of their stomachs rumbled, so they headed down to the kitchen to make themselves some sandwiches and a drink, naturally Buttercup and Butch had the same thing-peanut butter, as did Blossom and Brick-grape jelly, while Bubbles just had a cheese sandwich.

**Well what's the guess that Boomer will choose a light blue to make Bubbles happy, being the big sop he is. Rate and review, and for those of you who have ideas for this story, PM me, I could use them in future chapters.**


	34. Bring Them In For Questioning

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 34- Bring Them In For Questioning

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_They all collapsed on the floor when they had finished, then all of their stomachs rumbled, so they headed down to the kitchen to make themselves some sandwiches and a drink, naturally Buttercup and Butch had the same thing-peanut butter, as did Blossom and Brick-grape jelly, while Bubbles just had a cheese sandwich._

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW- WITH THE PROFESSOR AND BOOMER

In the middle of the paint aisle in the store, Boomer was having a problem in choosing a shade of blue, that is until his thoughts led to Bubbles... The Professor asked" OK, Boomer what shade of blue do you want?" Boomer said" Light baby blue Dad!"The Professor stood for a second, thinking why a BOY would pick light blue... Then he remembered this PARTICULAR boy was dating his daughter, who JUST so happened to love baby blue... He also realised he had called him DAD again... So he just decided to go with the light blue paint as his... SON... Wishes...

When the Professor and Boomer returned to the house, they found everyone eating sandwiches and drinking some soda. Boomer immediately joined them all in eating ( a cheese sandwich, the same as Bubbles), he hadn't eaten in ages, remember, they don't buy food; they steal it, and they hadn't stolen anything in a few days...

After everyone had had their fill, the Professor said" Right, girls, I need you to find some appropriate furniture and toys for the boys to have, also, get a new quilt, I don't think they want to sleep under anything that girly... "" OK then! Let's go girls! "Was Blossom's reply, as she and her sisters headed off to the closest bed emporium for a new bed sheet.

After their coloured streaks were out of sight, the Professor then turned to the boys and asked" Boys, if you don't mind me asking, why, and when, did you come to like my daughters?"The boys were quiet for a moment, before Butch spoke up." Well, actually, we always liked them, it's just we never really had the guts to go against the reason for our creation; to destroy them... Does that make any sense? "" Humph, it makes perfect sense, Butch, Boomer; go outside for a minute while I talk to Brick would you? " The Professor's face portrayed no anger towards the boys, only mild amusement as far as they could see, which confused them greatly.

" Sure, come on Boomer. " Came Butch's reply."OK then. "Was Boomer's input." And no eavesdropping, you forget I used to be your age myself, so I know all the tricks in the book. ""He... He... He sorry... "Was Butch's reply to this."_ Dang it, I wanted to know what they were going to talk about!... Oh well... "_Was what Butch was thinking." Well come ON Boomer! " Was what Butch said out loud." OK, OK, then!". They left the room and made a bee-line for the living room to watch some T.V." Right, Brick, what did Bubbles mean when she said you and Blossom were ' getting along '? " Was the reason why the Professor had the Red Ruff on his own.

**What is Brick going to say? Is he going to say he planned on confessing tomorrow? Rate and review to find out. And say thanks to madeline2011 for helping me pick a colour for Boomer.**


	35. Confession Time

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 35- Confession Time

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

"_Sure, come on Boomer. "Came Butch's reply."OK then. "Was Boomer's input." And no eavesdropping, you forget I used to be your age myself, so I know all the tricks in the book. ""He... He... He sorry... "Was Butch's reply to this."__ Dang it, I wanted to know what they were going to talk about!... Oh well... "__Was what Butch was thinking." Well come ON Boomer! " Was what Butch said out loud." OK, OK, then!". They left the room and made a bee-line for the living room to watch some T.V." Right, Brick, what did Bubbles mean when she said you and Blossom were ' getting along '? "Was the reason why the Professor had the Red Ruff on his own._

BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW

Oh... Crud... WHAT AM I MEANT TO SAY TO HIM? He might have a mood with me if I say I was going to confess to Blossom tomorrow, but he'll obviously know if I'm lying if I say anything else... Wish me luck with the truth then...

"W-well, w-what she, Bubbles, meant was, t-that I... H-haven't confessed to Blossom yet... I-I was planning on doing it tomorrow during recess..."Dang it! Stuttering makes me seem insincere! He's going to hate me for sounding like that! "Very well then, you have my blessing, just like your brothers now that you've told me the situation." YES, YES, YES!... I sound like Boomer... Don't I?... Ah well. YES! "Thank you... Professor."Stay smooth Brick, stay smooth... "You can call me Dad if you like, Boomer does anyway." "Ok then... Dad."I actually have a dad that will like me, and not be a psychopath like Mojo and HIM... COOL!

"Now, go spend time with your brothers, and don't worry, I won't say a word to Blossom, so It will be a big surprise for her tomorrow." "OK then!" I call as I'm running down the stairs to the living room, yeah, I know that's where my brothers will be, watching cartoons on T.V.

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

The Professor smirked, at least he knew all three of his daughters will be in good hands... Then he stopped " Hold on, if Brick is the last, THEN WHO WAS THE FIRST TO CONFESS?"Was the thought running through his mind.

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW- WITH THE GIRLS

The girls had just come across the perfect bed spread, red-ish/pink, in the middle, azure blue on the left and emerald green on the right, (a perfect match for them as far as they could see) in the department store. They all grinned at each other, then paid for it before they sped home for Buttercup and Bubbles to be back with their boyfriends, and for Blossom to see her... Friend? No, not really explanatory... Close friend? No, still not really there... Poor girl must be really confused... But... Not... For... Long...

**Well Brick confessed to his new daddy, and it ended quite well, but now the Professor will probably want to know who had the guts to go first, and he is STILL yet to know they have kissed (well, maybe not Brick and Blossom, yet) for reasons that were not related to the girls trying to destroy them. Rate and review to tell me how you think he will find these facts out.**


	36. Burgers And Icecream

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 36- Burgers And Ice-cream

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW- WITH THE GIRLS_

_The girls had just come across the perfect bed spread, red-ish/pink, in the middle, azure blue on the left and emerald green on the right, (a perfect match for them as far as they could see) in the department store. They all grinned at each other, then paid for it before they sped home for Buttercup and Bubbles to be back with their boyfriends, and for Blossom to see her... Friend? No, not really explanatory... Close friend? No, still not really there... Poor girl must be really confused... But... Not... For... Long..._

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

After the girls reached their home they flew right upstairs to their room, to find a wide eyed Professor standing in the centre of the room, like he just realised something important, the girls thought. They looked to each other, then shrugged, they figured if something was bothering him, he would tell them, and opened the new sheet and spreading it across their bed, then they tossed the old one into the closet to be dealt with later. They, Buttercup and Bubbles, then rushed back down to the living room to watch cartoons with their boyfriends, and Blossom to watch them with Brick.

It was about half past six when the Professor called them all into the kitchen for dinner. Luckily he had not made liver and onions without the girls noticing, (instead, he made them burgers and chips) they silently thanked their lucky stars for that one, when the boys each gave them questioning glances, the girls just gave them a look that said "It's better off if you don't ask, trust us."And then they sat down in their usual seats. The boys looked to each other, shrugged, then were just about to sit down at the table to eat, when they realised there weren't enough seats, only enough for the girls and their dad.

The Professor turned to the boys and was about to ask why they weren't sitting down, to realise the predicament they faced. He just sighed, then said "Share with the girls."The boys did as they were told and sat next to, on the same chair, (they were really wide seated) their respective counterparts, blushes very apparent on their normally pale cheeks( that is, they USED to be normally pale, before this week started).

Surprisingly, the boys didn't just wolf down their burgers like they used to, they didn't want to look gross obviously. After everyone had finished the Professor got out some vanilla ice-cream and various toppings to suit the kids, strawberry- for the Reds, blueberry- for the Blues, and sour apple-for the Greens. After everyone had finished their ice-cream the Professor said "Girls, go get ready for bed, I want to talk to the boys for a moment, and try and find some clothes that will work as pyjamas for them, will you?" "OK Professor!"Was their reply before they speeded to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

When they were out of earshot, the Professor turned to the boys and said "Boys, who was the first to confess?"In a tone that clearly said "ANSWER ME".

**Will the Professor find out about Butch's kisses from Buttercup, and the one he gave her that morning as well? Rate and review if you want to know.**


	37. Run Boy, RUN!

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 37- Run Boy, RUN!

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_When they were out of earshot, the Professor turned to the boys and said "Boys, who was the first to confess?"In a tone that clearly said "ANSWER ME"._

BUTCH'S POINT OF VIEW

Oh... My... Dear... jalapenos... I am sooo in for it, aren't I? Then again, he might think of me as brave... I'LL DO IT! GIVE ME STRENGTH JALAPENOS!

"Uh... That was me, sir... "He's looking at me... What's he thinking?

PROFESSOR'S POINT OF VIEW

Well, at least the boy had the guts... Hold on, BUTTERCUP got a boyfriend before her sisters? Hmm... Well that's a pleasant surprise! I thought she would be the last to get one, considering that she only sees the boys in her class as friends... Oh well!"OK then Butch, you can go now." "OK."

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Just as Butch was about to head upstairs the Professor said" You didn't let me finish, you can go now, AFTER you answer another question for me. Boomer, Brick, go upstairs, I want to talk to Butch alone if you don't mind, and Boomer? ""Yes? ""Remember what I said about eavesdropping earlier. ""Hehe... Ok Dad... "Boomer dragged Brick upstairs to their room by his hair to see the girls; remember, Brick's hair is as long as Blossom's, so it HURT.

"Right Butch, how did you confess to Buttercup, and when? "

BUTCH'S POINT OF VIEW

Jeepers, he must REALLY want to know the details of this, mustn't he? Oh well...

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

"Well, yesterday, she had embarrassed me in a game of tag rugby, and she apologised by giving me a kiss on the cheek. Then when we all got sent inside from recess, we had to sit next to each other at our table to do vocabulary work for a prize. We won, and the prize was a Hershey's Kiss. Then we had to do math, so we were left out and had to talk to each other. She asked me what me and my brothers were doing there, and I replied, in my case, to see you. She asked me why she was the reason and I said that I realised that I liked her. And she said she liked me too. At the end of the day she kissed me goodbye, and this morning I kissed her to say hello. That's basically how I confessed. "Butch said, all in one breath, anticipating his new daddy's answer.

**What's the Professor going to say to THAT? And Butch sure can say a lot in one go. Sorry this chapter was so short, but I had to write a 1,000 word essay for an English assignment that we're getting graded on, so you can forgive me right? And wish me luck so that I keep my A average. Rate and review, to tell me your opinion on Butch's speech, and to tell me what you think the Professor's reaction will be to it.**


	38. You Have Got To Be Joking

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 38- You Have Got To Be Joking...

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

"_Well, yesterday, she had embarrassed me in a game of tag rugby, and she apologised by giving me a kiss on the cheek. Then when we all got sent inside from recess, we had to sit next to each other at our table to do vocabulary work for a prize. We won, and the prize was a Hershey's Kiss. Then we had to do math, so we were left out and had to talk to each other. She asked me what me and my brothers were doing there, and I replied, in my case, to see you. She asked me why she was the reason and I said that I realised that I liked her. And she said she liked me too. At the end of the day she kissed me goodbye, and this morning I kissed her to say hello. That's basically how I confessed. "Butch said, all in one breath, anticipating his new daddy's answer._

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

The Professor stood there for a second, trying to decipher what Butch had said. After he had got the gist of Butch's speech, he smiled, put his hand on our Green boy's shoulder, and said "... Nice, you worked fast! And I'm glad that Buttercup apologised, I'm pretty sure I don't want to know what for though, so you can keep that a secret." "Thanks Dad!" Butch yelled as he hugged the Professor then ran upstairs to join his brothers; and his girlfriend of course. The Professor was thinking he could get used to this, now, only if his daughters called him Dad as well...

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW- WITH THE KIDS

Everyone was in their room when Butch rushed in, he had stood outside the door for a few seconds prior and had heard uncontrollable girly laughter, so him naturally being curious, he ran in to find something that made his heart stop, then start again in hysterical laughter with him; both of his brothers in flannel pyjamas (of their respective colours) and their hair soaking wet, Brick's trailing the floor because of it's length.

His brothers just stood and glared at him, then Brick smirked, he said "Hey, I wouldn't be so quick to laugh if I were you; your pyjamas are like this as well."This made Butch shut up then stare wide eyed at the things in Buttercup's arms; forest green flannel pyjamas that matched his brothers. "Oh no..."Was his vocal reaction. "OH yeah..."Was his girlfriend's, a small smirk on her face. "You have got to be joking..."He replied, his head hanging low.

Blossom said "Go put them on!"Butch looked at her as if she had asked him to parade around the city stark naked singing 'little Miss Muffet' the whole way. He determinedly shook his head twice, as if that would discourage Blossom. "If you don't put them on willingly, Buttercup will do it for you."She said waiting for the explosion in... 3... 2... 1... "WHAT?"Right on queue came Butch's and Buttercup's reactions, both mortified at the suggestion.

**Right, there you have it, the Professor was proud of Butch for his guts. And for those who want me to change the rating because of the last paragraph, forget it, do you REALLY think I'd put the Greens through that?... Maybe. Thank you to all those who wished me luck with my paper, I still have my A average! Rate and review for the next chapter! And I might not be able to update everyday now, as much as I may want too, some** **sort of a virus was on my statistics page and it forbids me to do anything, and trust me; I'VE TRIED! **


	39. Dang Stiff Buttons

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 39- Dang... Stiff... Buttons...

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW- WITH THE KIDS_

_Blossom said "Go put them on!"Butch looked at her as if she had asked him to parade around the city stark naked singing 'little Miss Muffet' the whole way. He determinedly shook his head twice, as if that would discourage Blossom. "If you don't put them on willingly, Buttercup will do it for you."She said waiting for the explosion in... 3... 2... 1... "WHAT?"Right on queue came Butch's and Buttercup's reactions, both mortified at the suggestion._

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

"I said-"Blossom started was but cut off by Butch's and Buttercup's indignant cries of" WE HEARD WHAT YOU SAID! DON'T BE SO STUPID! "Blushes worse than when the girls got sunburnt. Butch grabbed the clothes and ran to the bathroom, only to be stopped by his Red brother saying" You need to get your hair washed too bro. ""Buttercup, help him why don't you?"Came Blossom's input on the subject.

The Blues were giggling their heads off as Butch gave Brick and Blossom the evil eye then practically dragged Buttercup to the bathroom, trying to save them both some dignity, not to mention to try and have her help him wash his porcupine like hair. Buttercup was only too happy to leave the room, her sisters were not going to be able to sleep tonight, and_**THAT **_was for sure...The Reds joined the Blues in their laughing fit on the floor as their Green siblings ran to the bathroom.

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW- WITH THE GREENS

Butch realised halfway down the hall something of importance, he didn't know where the bathroom was. He turned to his girlfriend and was about to vocalise this problem, when she said" This way Butchie Boy... "Then she proceeded to drag him down the stairs to the ground floor bathroom. When they got in there, Buttercup turned the power button on and grabbed the shower head and filled the basin that had been used to wash Butch's brothers' hair not ten minutes ago. When it was full, she turned off the shower and put a towel around Butch's shoulders.

There was a stool in the bathroom and she sat him down on that, then she proceeded to shampoo and condition his hair, having quite the job in doing so" _Have the boys EVER heard of a shower before? "_Was the thought running through her head as she came across a particularly large clump of spiky hair. Butch was thinking" _When did she get so good with her hands? "_As he began to melt on the stool, being strangely relaxed by this.

" We really need to redecorate this bathroom, it's too plain! "Buttercup complained about the cream walls."Maybe we could convince the others to paint it green, considering our room is pink and blue. "Butch reasoned." You're right. "" Hey, did you and your sisters pick up some toothbrushes for me and my brothers? "Butch questioned, he did not want his breath stinking if kissing Buttercup was going to become a regular occurrence for him." Yeah, Blossom picked them up just before we left the store; they're in the upstairs bathroom. "" Oh, right. "Butch said.

As Buttercup finished his hair and towel dried it (it went straight back to it's spiky self. Buttercup handed Butch his pyjamas then turned around so as he could get dressed. He was having difficulty with the stiff buttons, so he eventually said" ... Hey, Buttercup? "" Yeah? ""... Can you help me with these buttons? "Buttercup visibly stiffened and blushed, and Butch could tell even this when her back was to him...

**I'm getting to be really mean to the Greens now, aren't I? If you want me to be as mean to the Reds and the Blues, give me a scenario to write for them that's as awkward as this. Rate and review if you want an update on this story! And thank you ****madeline2011for your ideas about the bathroom and toothbrushes!**


	40. What's In The Bed?

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 40- What's In The Bed?

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW- WITH THE GREENS_

_As Buttercup finished his hair she towel dried it (it went straight back to it's spiky self). Buttercup handed Butch his pyjamas then turned around so as he could get dressed. He was having difficulty with the stiff buttons, so he eventually said" ... Hey, Buttercup? "" Yeah? ""... Can you help me with these buttons? "Buttercup visibly stiffened and blushed, and Butch could tell this even when her back was to him..._

BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW

He... Has... GOT... To... Be... Kidding... Me... Either that or Lady Luck still hates me... Don't stutter girl, DON'T STUTTER! "F-fine B-Butch, I'll help..."Dang it! I said don't stutter! Think thoughts that make you turn pale in disgust... Ace! That thing that makes the colour green look bad! The twit with the stupid sunglasses...

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Buttercup then turned around, her complexion now sheet white from her disturbing thoughts (but they DID work), and proceeded to help Butch do up the awful buttons, like she had promised. When she was finished she said "Come on, the others are probably waiting for us." "Yeah, let's head up."Butch replied.

They floated up to their bedroom to find the Blues drawing (go figure) and the Reds reading some old and boring looking book (Romeo and Juliet to help Brick get to his confession over sooner the next day). The Greens looked to each other, shrugged, and then Buttercup grabbed her video games console and passed it to Butch while she played on her sister's (Blossom's) console, both sitting cross-legged on the floor.

After half an hour The Professor knocked on the door and asked "Can I come in?"To which his kids replied "Yes Dad."He thought this over, the boys calling him that must have started to rub off on his girls, opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. He said "Right, it's half nine you kids, go to bed."In response, all the kids yawned against their will, and then they clambered onto their (oddly lumpy the boys thought) bed, the Greens on the right, the Blues on the left and the Reds in the middle.

Boomer asked "Can we get a personalised headboard Dad?"To which the Professor replied "Yes, I'll get it from the hardware store for you kids tomorrow while you're at school. Now, goodnight everyone." "Good night Dad."They all replied. The Professor smiled, and then left the room, knowing not to turn out the light yet; they weren't going to sleep for a while he guessed.

Then the boys asked "What on the earth is the bed lumpy for?"To which their counterparts replied "Look for yourself."As they pulled back the covers, their eyes became more bug-eyed than usual for them...

**To find out what has caused the boys to stare, rate and review. I can't believe this was the 40****th**** chapter. Also, I have three important tests at school tomorrow, so wish me luck again. And thank you ****madeline2011 for your idea at the end of this chapter.**


	41. Early Christmas For The Rowdyruffs

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 41- Early Christmas For The Rowdyruffs

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_Then the boys asked "What on the earth is the bed lumpy for?"To which their counterparts replied "Look for yourself."As they pulled back the covers, their eyes became more bug-eyed than usual for them..._

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

The boys had realised what they were looking at... It was a load of different gifts for them, and one odd toy that Bubbles owned, which she slept with every night (Octi to those of you who couldn't guess). They all snapped out of their trances and hugged the girls from the sheer joy of having toys that weren't stolen, and were thought of specifically for them (it was like Christmas had come early, and they didn't even know what or when Christmas was).

The girls had apparently bought them when they bought their bed sheet and the furniture, for Butch there was a dark green games console with four games, for Boomer it was an art set- paints, colouring pencils etc. For Brick there was a collection of some books, Shakespeare, because that was his favourite writer, he had told Blossom that day during recess when they were reading Romeo and Juliet. The Greens and Blues didn't find hugging awkward, they WERE dating after all, but the Reds were a different story.

The second Brick realised what he was doing, he let go and apologised to Blossom, blushing just as bad as Butch had earlier (karma, A.K.A payback, sure gets ya at some time after you say something to someone else to embarrass them, huh Brick?). Blossom blushed a pinkish hue also, though she didn't mind the hugging, in fact, her inner romantic was back again and doing a happy dance in her head that her "lover boy" had hugged her. Blossom was scolding herself in her mind for acting like an idiot, *cough* Bubbles after she ate dog biscuits by accident *cough*, but in reality she was just blushing and saying nothing of it to Brick.

The boys wanted to play with their new favourite things, but they DID have school in the morning, so they just moved them to across the floor, so as not to trip over them in the morning and look like total fools in front of their girls, and crawled under the covers next to their counterparts and tried to go to sleep (again, this would be AWKWARD as heck if they were teenagers).

It was half seven when everyone woke up to the smell of pancakes, like the girls had eaten yesterday. The Professor gave everyone their pancakes and the Greens had the same-apple, as did the Blues-blueberry and the Reds-strawberry. When everyone had finished their breakfast, they decided to head to school.

They floated in twos, counterpart with counterpart. The Greens were talking about their first date again; they had decided it would be this weekend to see a new movie that came out, a comedy that didn't require adult supervision. The Blues were talking about their drawing from yesterday, and the Reds weren't talking, Blossom was still having a mental war with herself from last night, and Brick, well he was thinking about what would happen at recess that day...

**There you have it, the Reds had their awkward moment, now WHAT could I do to the Blues?... Rate and review to tell me, to all those who wished me luck with my tests, thanks, I got A's in all of them. Also, thanks to ROCuevas who gave me an idea with his review about Bubbles' toys.**


	42. Uncared For Chocolate Cookies

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 42- Uncared For Chocolate Cookies

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_They floated in twos, counterpart with counterpart. The Greens were talking about their first date again; they had decided it would be this weekend to see a new movie that came out, a comedy that didn't require adult supervision. The Blues were talking about their drawing from yesterday, and the Reds weren't talking, Blossom was still having a mental war with herself from last night, and Brick, well he was thinking about what would happen at recess that day..._

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Once the kids reached the school gates they all rushed inside to their seats. Miss Keane smiled, remember she knew Brick was planning something, and Once everyone arrived she took the register. Once that was finished she told everyone they could just play with whatever they chose, she had a lot of marking to do from their most recent math sheets.

The Greens decided to play with the building blocks, just so they could knock them down when they had finished building them. The Blues were continuing their unicorn drawing from the previous day, and Blossom and Brick were discussing some paragraphs they liked from the ball scene in Romeo and Juliet, giving Brick more time so that they didn't reach the part he needed to read in private with her at recess too soon.

After a half hour, Miss Keane gave out some cookies as a reward for everyone being so good for the past week. The Puffs and Ruffs accepted the chocolate chip treats and ate them quickly, they wanted to get back to their 'priorities' with their counterparts as soon as possible.

The second the bell rang for recess, Brick got an endearing smirk on his face at this point and grabbed Blossom's hand claiming "Come on! I want to know what happens next in the story, and it's much nicer to read outside!"And he proceeded to half drag Blossom to their tree, not that Blossom minded, her inner romantic had come back **again **and was screaming happily in her head and she, reality Blossom, just was too busy trying to get the Bubbles type of thinking out of her head before she said something stupid, something she would definitely regret later on.

The Greens looked to each other and decided to go and play in the sand box again and ran the whole way there, trying to beat the other. The Blues didn't even hear the bell, not that it would have mattered, they would just have continued their drawing anyway.

**How will Brick's confession go? Rate and review, and I'm **_**serious**_**, give me some ideas here, my well of vocabulary and grammar is going to run dry at some point, so make sure it DOESN'T COME TO THAT AND HELP ME OUT!**


	43. Until It Smacks You Upside The Head

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 43- Until It Smacks You Upside The Head

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_The second the bell rang for recess, Brick got an endearing smirk on his face at this point and grabbed Blossom's hand claiming "Come on! I want to know what happens next in the story, and it's much nicer to read outside!"And he proceeded to half drag Blossom to their tree, not that Blossom minded, her inner romantic had come back __**again **__and was screaming happily in her head and she, reality Blossom, just was too busy trying to get the Bubbles type of thinking out of her head before she said something stupid, something she would definitely regret later on._

_The Greens looked to each other and decided to go and play in the sand box again and ran the whole way there, trying to beat the other. The Blues didn't even hear the bell, not that it would have mattered, they would just have continued their drawing anyway._

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

The Blues had finished their drawing and was adding glitter to the unicorn's edges, again I say Boomer didn't care that it was girly because he was with his Bubbles. The Greens were annoyed to find someone was already in the sandbox- Mitch. Mitch, being as naive and idiotic as he is, asked if they wanted to play with him.

The only form of a reply he got was Butch picking him up by the collar of his shirt and being chucked about five feet away, surprisingly not being hurt by the impact, then he ran away in fear of what else one of the new kids would do, he didn't want to be tackled again like in their most recent game of tag rugby.

All Buttercup did was laugh, for some reason she didn't care if Mitch was hurt this time, even though he was her friend, so she wasn't going to embarrass her boyfriend as revenge, this time anyway. The Greens then proceeded to make shapes in the sand, Butch occasionally writing something sweet with a stick in the sand, just to see his tomboy of a girlfriend blush.

The Reds sat cross-legged under their tree and were about a page and a half away from Brick's confession, so he decided to drop a hint or two before they got there. He turned to face Blossom fully and started this form of a conversation "It's surprising, isn't it?" "Huh? What do you mean?"Blossom replied, dumbfounded by Brick's words for the first time in history.

"What I mean is; you never know you've found the right person for you until the realisation of it practically smacks you upside the head. Just look at our siblings; we were born to destroy each other, and they're dating! You CAN'T say that anyone saw this coming." Blossom thought about this for a second and realised he was completely correct; heck, she didn't know she loved him until a few days ago, and THAT certainly came as a massive surprise.

"Your right I guess, now, let's get back to reading about love that was set from the start!"She replied, she was trying her hardest not to let a blush cross her features to silently tell Brick what she had been thinking about, but she failed. Brick grinned and agreed.

**I know, I'm being mean in drawing out the Reds' confession, but what would you lot review about if I didn't? Plus I've been busy dancing in a show in a theatre, pantomime season is back, so this is where I can relax. Rate and Review to see if Brick can be as 'man' as his brother Butch and say 'I like you' to Blossom.**


	44. Blossom Is The Sun

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 44- Blossom Is The Sun

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_"Your right I guess, now, let's get back to reading about love that was set from the start!"She replied, she was trying her hardest not to let a blush cross her features to silently tell Brick what she had been thinking about, but she failed. Brick grinned and agreed._

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

The Reds were about a paragraph or two away from the lines Brick was going to use, so he figured it was time for another hint to give to Blossom."Blossom? "Brick began."Yes? "She replied, she was beginning to get irritated with Brick, he kept interrupting their reading, but considering it was Brick, she would have minded a lot more if it was someone else.

"Well, isn't it weird? The Montagues and Capulets were mortal enemies, they wanted each other dead, but their kids loved each other, they even killed themselves when they thought they couldn't be with their lover. It sort of reminds me of our siblings again, don't you think?" Brick answered.

Blossom thought his reason for the second interruption over, and realised he was right again. Her inner romantic was practically screaming" _He is so smart!Also, he's trying to tell you something girl! "_Uh, what? Blossom replied in her head, she looked like she was still thinking it over so she didn't look like an idiot if she suddenly started having an argument in her mind and look like a maniac in the real world.

" _He's giving you hints to say- HE. LIKES. YOU! "_G-g-get r-r-real! He does NOT like me! Sure, I admit I like him, but he OBVIOUSLY doesn't like me! Blossom screamed in her head, her mouth gaining a sad frown from her realisation, causing Brick to give her an odd look and a hand on her shoulder along with a questioning tone of voice " Blossom?... Are you OK?... "Blossom snapped her head up and fake smiled, she replied with a faint" Yeah, let's start reading again, this is the best part. "And turned her head back to the book, with Brick doing the same not long after her.

Brick decided it was time when they hit the balcony scene and said" And Blossom is the sun! "Breaking Blossom's concentration. She gave him a questioning look, he had just used her name in one of the most famous lines in history." W-w-why did you say that? "She asked, her cheeks taking a red/pink hue." I needed to get your attention. "Brick replied. Blossom nods then turns back to the book, turning her head to indicate she was still listening and giving him the signal to confess at last.

"Ok... "Brick started." Blossom, I-I-I have to tell you something important... "Blossom stops reading completely, surprised that Brick had stuttered, to glance at her anxious looking counterpart." OK, what is it Brick? "Blossom questioned. Brick replied with this statement" I-I-I... like you... A lot... Would you... Go out... With me?..."

**And that is where I'll leave it for today. How will Blossom reply? Take a look at the other confessions if you have any doubt *cough*twits*cough* about her reaction. Rate and review to tell me how to continue this story afterwards, and thank madeline2011 for the idea at the last paragraph. **


	45. She Said Sure

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 45- She Said Sure

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_"Ok... "Brick started." Blossom, I-I-I have to tell you something important... "Blossom stops reading completely, surprised that Brick had stuttered, to glance at her anxious looking counterpart." OK, what is it Brick? "Blossom questioned. Brick replied with this statement" I-I-I... like you... A lot... Would you... Go out... With me?..."_

BLOSSOM'S POINT OF VIEW

W-W-W-W-W-HAT? HE **IS** JOKING, RIGHT? _"Oh just shut up girl, and answer Lover Boy for goodness sake! You look like a freshly caught fish down at the docks with that face!"_ OK, for once, I'll admit she, who is also me, is right, I look stupid, say something Blossom, anything, but don't dare let your mouth say no! "Sure, I'd love to!" YES! I didn't screw it up! And I would have said this earlier, but I didn't have the time, but NOW I have the time, so, HE LIKES ME, HE FREAKING LIKES **ME**!

BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW

SHE SAID YES! WHOOP DE DINGLE HECKING DO! Take that Boomer, I have the guts to actually KNOW when I'm confessing ya idiot! "Great, look, it's time to go back inside for a second, I guess we're just going to have to finish the book tomorrow!" Good, don't sound like an over emotional twit or anything.

MISS KEANE'S POINT OF VIEW

YES! Now all the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs are together! Thank you Cupid, your work is well and truly done, even though you didn't actually DO all that much...

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

The bell rang and every child, super-powered or otherwise, rushed into the classroom, the Reds and Greens leading because the Blues were inside anyway due to their 'beautiful' drawing. The Reds blushed as they sat next to each other, the Blues didn't notice anything, caught up in their own little world again, but the Greens on the other hand turned their head to each other and smirked, they could easily guess what had gone on during their recess.

Miss Keane began to give back the marked math sheets to the children and told our kids that they would be doing more of the same work today so they might as well just talk to each other until it was time to go home.

Our kids were only too happy to oblige, and they quickly began their own conversations with their colour-coded counterparts. The only problem was that the phone rang for the second time in two days, signalling that the city of Townsville was in trouble again, and needing the combined team of the Puffs and Ruffs for the second time.

**Brick finally confessed and joined the world of colour coded couples. But who is causing problems this time? If you guess right in your reviews I'll mention your name in the next Author's Note.**


	46. HIM Is An Idiot

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 46- HIM Is An Idiot

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_Our kids were only too happy to oblige, and they quickly began their own conversations with their colour-coded counterparts. The only problem was that the phone rang for the second time in two days, signalling that the city of Townsville was in trouble again, and needing the combined team of the Puffs and Ruffs for the second time._

THE BOYS' POINT OF VIEW

OH COME ON! DON'T THESE TWITS REALISE HEY ARE NEVER GOING TO WIN? THE GIRLS HAVE BEEN BEATING THEM UP FOR HECK KNOWS HOW LONG, AND NOW THAT WE ARE HELPING THEM, THOSE IDIOTS WHO ARE TRYING TO HURT THEM ARE GOING DOWN!

THE GIRLS' POINT OF VIEW

Not again... Can't we just get SOME alone time with our boyfriends? Is that too much to ask?...

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

Blossom sighed and floated over to the phone where the Mayor was sure to be worrying about his stupid pickles and their vendor again today. She picked up the receiver and was surprised to hear Miss Bellum instead. The curly haired woman exclaimed" Blossom? There's an emergency! Look outside and you'll see what I mean!"Blossom done as the woman had instructed and found the sky outside to be red and foggy, which could only mean one villain was attacking... HIM...

Blossom turned her head to her sisters and the boys and hung up the phone after a familiar call of" We're on it Miss Bellum."The rest Puffs and the Ruffs could guess what was going on, they had done the same as Blossom when she looked out the window and they decided the same as she had on which villain was causing the trouble today.

They all turned to each other, smirked, and rushed though the front door to the middle of the city where the red, gender-confused, demon was probably waiting for them to arrive. They all stopped dead when they saw the dress wearing, bearded" man" with his back to them and watched as he turned around to face them, a sneer on his make-up covered face.

"_Why hello boys, I see you have teamed up with the girls, hmm? Isn't that nice. And here I was, thinking that you were unbreakable, _**BUT IT SEEMS YOU ARE JUST AS WEAK AS THEM!**"Him Stated, his voice girly for the first half of it, and as raging as a bull with a red cloth on his horns for the last part.

HIM suddenly engulfed them all in red smoke and watched as he grew to the size of a tall sky-scraper, and as he tried to snap them in half with his claws, only just dodging out of harm's way at the last possible millisecond each time.

**You are right, sexy evil nat, Radiolover, Spark Firebug, happy-fairytail, Dreams 00, babyjaetn and ROCuevas****, the villain this time was HIM. How will the battle fair? And WHEN will I make the Blues uncomfortable? Rate and review for the next instalment to see what happens to our pint-sized heroes.**


	47. Comic Relief

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 47- Comic Relief

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_HIM suddenly engulfed them all in red smoke and they watched as he grew to the size of a tall sky-scraper, and as he tried to snap them in half with his claws, each of them only just dodging out of harm's way at the last possible millisecond each time._

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

The boys had had enough of the gender-confused devil's attacks so they decided it was time they used their 'ballistic barrage' attack to make the never ending game of duck and dodge finally stop. The boys lined up and sprang into action like when they first tried the move on their girlfriends when they first met them, and it worked just as well now against the red idiot in front of them, the reason they thought of _HIM _as an idiot is because he was going after their girlfriends when he clearly knew the boys would come to help them, how stupid could you get?

Once the attack was completed, _HIM_ collapsed to the ground, shrinking to his original size. Immediately afterwards the demon got up declaring "I'll be back, _**so you better watch out you little brats!"**_Then disappearing in a red puff of smoke.

The kids all smirked at the rushed announcement and decided it was time to go home, all thinking "Why is it that every time a villain comes, it's time to go home?" All shrugged their thoughts away and grabbed their respective boyfriends/girlfriends hand as they floated home to the Professor.

When they arrived at the house, the Professor had gone out that day and bought the boys some clothes and chairs, the chairs for the dining arrangement so they didn't have to share with his girls every meal time. The Boys pouted at this, they weren't as close to the girls now, but said nothing to the Professor that sounded ungrateful.

They all thanked him and sat down to watch T.V. with the girls, a movie was on, it was a comedy of some sort but the boys weren't paying attention, they instead were watching their girlfriends smile at the jokes made, smiling themselves without them realising it.

The Professor called them all into the kitchen for dinner, pizza instead of burgers tonight. When everyone was finished the Professor gave out plates for their sweet, the dessert this time was a chocolate sponge cake with chocolate frosting.

After they all washed and dried the dishes, the boys wanted to be of some use in the house, they all headed up to their room to get changed for bed, and to POSSIBLY play with their gifts, the new ones of course, bought specifically for them. The boys rushed to the bathroom and lucky for them, the buttons on their clothes weren't as stiff as yesterday, so they didn't need anyone's help doing their shirts up.

They all rushed out and found their girlfriends wielding their gifts, smirks on their faces that basically said "Come and get them, if you DARE."

**How's the play battle for the precious objects going to go? The inspiration for the pudding was myself in H.E.; I had to make that as a project for a grade today. I was listening to malchik gay when I was reading this (I have NO clue why) so thank Tatu for having a weird song for me to write to. Rate and review for the details of the play fight, and what weird situation will happen? You'll just have to wait and find that out Tomorrow.**


	48. Now That Was Unexpected

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 48- Now That Was Unexpected

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_They all rushed out and found their girlfriends wielding their gifts, smirks on their faces that basically said "Come and get them, if you DARE."_

STILL NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

The boys mock glared at the girls and charged at them to win their prizes, all with grins plastered to their faces. Butch pounced on Buttercup, sending them both rolling on the floor, laughing like complete idiots then Butch rolling on top of Buttercup and staying put, his old maniacal type grin on his face, only this time it didn't look as much evil as it did cute to Buttercup.

Brick performed the same to Blossom, except they didn't roll, he just pinned her. Boomer threw himself at Bubbles middle and they flew backwards, with him somehow ending up sitting on her stomach staring into her eyes, grinning like the Cheshire cat. The boys were all dominating the 'battle' at this point, so, the girls decided to knock them all off their high horses.

The girls grinned and the boys lost their 'I am all high and mighty' looks and started to worry. The girls grinned wider at this and launched their own attack, dropping the things they were holding and tickling the boys until they nearly wet themselves with laughter. When the girls stopped they had switched positions with the boys, then for good measure to show who had won this round, they stuck their tongues out and started to say "Na na na na na!"

Butch stared at his games console and tried to grab it, but Buttercup beat him to it. The same thing happened for Brick when he went for his book, and again for Boomer with his art set.

The girls didn't notice the boys hook their legs to flip them over, so it came as a shock to them to be losing to their counter parts again. The boys grinned now, but they faded when the girls pulled the EXACT same trick the boys just did, making sure that it couldn't be used by the boys again.

The boys got irritated by this, the girls did steal their move after all, so they pushed themselves up by their elbows and kissed the girls, although this time... The kisses were a LITTLE different... Their lips landed on the girls' lips instead of their cheeks by accident...

BOYS' POINT OF VIEW

... OOPS...

**Oops is right there guys, how are the girls going to react now that the boys gave them their first REAL kisses? Rate and review to find out.**


	49. Start Of Something

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 49- Start Of Something

_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_The boys got irritated by this, the girls did steal their move after all, so they pushed themselves up by their elbows and kissed the girls, although this time... The kisses were a LITTLE different... Their lips landed on the girls' lips instead of their cheeks by accident..._

_BOYS' POINT OF VIEW_

_... OOPS..._

STILL BOYS' POINT OF VIEW

T-T-T-T-THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I ONLY MEANT TO KISS HER CHEEK! She is NOT going to be happy about this, is she?... Ah well, I JUST GOT MY FIRST REAL KISS! AND FROM THE GIRL I LOVE AS WELL! THIS COULD NOT GET BETTER!

GIRLS' POINT OF VIEW

... H-H-H-H-e j-j-j-just k-k-k-k-kissed m-m-m-m-m-me o-o-o-on t-t-t-the l-l-l-l-lips!... YESYESYESYES!... I just thought of something, Princess got rejected by these boys... HAHAHA SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU ANNOYING BRAT!

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

The girls sat there in shock for a few seconds, then blushed worse than when they kissed the boys the first time they met them then stood up, leaving the boys still on the floor. The boys also stopped contemplating their position and stood up straight after their faces the colour of _HIM_ when he's mad about something.

Everyone looked in their counterparts eyes and silently agreed they were Not going to tell the Professor about this and the girls passed the boys their prizes, they did win the battle.

The boys gratefully took them and grabbed their girlfriends hand and lead them to a part of the room where they could have fun together with them.

After an hour the Professor came upstairs to see the Greens passed out from exhaustion on the carpet, holding their controllers and the other was occupied by their counterpart's other hand. The Blues were in the same situation, except switch the controllers for coloured pencils. The Reds had their heads rested against each other's shoulder with the book propped up in front of them, again holding the others hand in their own. The Professor smiled warmly and lifted the kids into their respective sides of the bed, even when he had them all tucked in, he noticed their hands were still connected, and that each child had a smile as big as the crescent moon outside the window. He then exited the room, looking back once and silently chuckling at the children's' cuteness.

That night, each Puff/Ruff dreamt about their counterpart, which was the explanation of why they all had massive grins on their faces when they woke up the next morning to see their counterparts' equally smiling face.

KIDS' POINT OF VIEW

This is the start of something good that is going to last a long time, I can feel it in my bones... Or maybe I'm just getting a new power, who knows?

**Well the boys are happy now, as are the girls, and sorry Princess, but I hate you, sooo I just HAD to make you look stupid at some point in this story, didn't I? Rate and review to tell me what you thought.**


	50. Time Skip

Trouble For The Super Tots Chapter 50- Time Skip

_KIDS' POINT OF VIEW_

_This is the start of something good that is going to last a long time, I can feel it in my bones... Or maybe I'm just getting a new power, who knows?_

TIME SKIP- 10 YEARS IN THE FUTURE

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

A fifteen year old Butch was impatiently waiting outside of Pokey Oaks High school. The person he was waiting for was twenty minutes late as it was which was why a scowl had made itself evident on his face.

He was just about to give up and wait to see them later, but that is when he saw HIS raven-haired beauty of a girlfriend run out the front doors to meet up with him, hair blowing in the wind. He knew she was a sight to behold, he was just glad no boys in this school looked at her the way he did, or there would be HECK to pay for.

Butch smirked, he knew Buttercup must have had a reason for making him wait; the reason was probably that annoying twit for an English teacher she has, that kept everybody back to finish a LONG speech if he started one, which he often does, and yeah, he knows her schedule, so what of it? He'd been dating her for ten years; he knew **everything** that he could know about her.

Buttercup ran up to her VERY LONG-term boyfriend and hugged him and was about to apologise for being late, but Butch cut her off with a kiss to the lips, something that had become at least an eight-times-a-day thing for them since they all turned, well eight.

The Blues and Reds approached them, the boys holding their girls by the waist, saying to their black-haired sibling, Butch, to" Get a room."Smirking as they did, they loved to interrupt their brother and his girlfriend.

The Green girl stuck her tongue out at the boys in a childish manner. The girls and boys had all stopped wearing their uniform type costumes years ago. Blossom and Brick dressed sort of like nerds, which they were, Boomer and Bubbles were on the football and cheerleading teams, so you can imagine what they dress like. The Greens however, decided to be a bit different and dress like punks, which worked well for them (and their spiky hair).

Butch just scowled, but that disappeared when Buttercup kissed him again. He smiled and suggested that they" All move their fat backsides if they wanted to get home in time for dinner." The girls giggled and agreed. Everyone decided to race home, so all you see were their coloured streaks following them down the road home.

And to think, this never would have ended up happening if Cupid hadn't caught them all fighting that one day on the dock. There wouldn't be the three couples. So I think I speak for everyone, including Miss Keane, when **I** say" Thank You Cupid, you made the boys suck up their 'oh so precious' pride and confess their love!"

THE END.

**There you have it, they all live happily ever after. I have an idea for my next story, it will still be the three couples, as teenagers this time, but the boys will have been turned into vampires, what do you think? Rate and review for the finishing chapter to this story and PM me about my new one. I will start writing it soon.**


End file.
